O Colarinho Profanado
by Loren Lilith Tmizinha
Summary: A tentação pode ser encontrada em qualquer lugar, a qualquer momento. Um padre, uma garota e um refugio. Qual seria o final dessa louca história caso o padre se apaixonasse? Loren e Tmizinha Insanidade pura minha gente InuKag
1. Chapter 1

Olá \o/ Tmizinha e Loren Lilith na área 

**Loren: Bem... na verdade foi eu que comecei a escrever a fic, daí eu falei para a Tmizinha, que se meteu no meu caminho e quis me ajudar ¬¬ Mas!!!! Duas meninas insanas têm boas idéias minhas pessoas... O que voce quer falar Tmizinha? **

**Tmizinha: ¬¬' Gente, eu me recuso a crer que ela disse que eu me meti no caminho...só por que é verdade ÇÇ! AHuahua, duas insanas, entre tiros, risos e embriagues começando uma fic juntas! Esperem minhas atualizações, e claro, a nossa! Boa leitura,e nos desejem uma boa parceria... Vamos acabar com a sanidade Loren P!**

**Desclaimer: Inuyasha não nos pertence, ele pertence a Rumiko Takarashi.**

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO 

**Capitulo 1: Visita na igreja**

**O Colarinho Profanado **

A noite já mostrara sua face, escura e nublada, as ruas de Londres estavam vazias, mas isso não era novidade, pois já eram 11 da noite. Numa rua não muito distante, uma grande Igreja ocupava espaço, com vitrais coloridos muito bem cuidados, pintura branca e sem qualquer pixação ao menos visível, a porta de madeira marrom escura, uma grande escadaria de mármore e bem a seu topo, um crucifixo jazia. Seu interior era totalmente impecável, o teto era em um estilo Gótico, com varias cenas da bíblia retratadas no mesmo. Os pilares eram estilo Grego, os bancos de uma madeira boa e bonita, o altar era muito belo, atrás havia uma estatua de Jesus na cruz e varios anjos em sua volta, Maria, Maria Madalena entre outro.

A igreja estava vazia, nenhuma senhora estava rezando, mas algumas velas estavam acessas. Porem, em uma das cabines de confissão, um jovem padre estava dormindo, este parecia cansado, pelos olhos fechados se escondiam orbes dourados e penetrantes, sua pele era branca e corada, os cabelos prateados atingiam a cintura, mas estavam presos por um modesto rabo de cavalo e tinha lindas orelhinhas de cachorro em vez de normais, estava com a cabeça encostada na parede e os pés cruzados, o local não era próprio para alguém dormir, mas ele não se importava, pois hoje fora um dia difícil e cansativo, teve que aturar uma mulher se confessando por mais de uma hora e meia. Ele estava usando a típica roupa de um padre, a batina longa que lembrava com vestido, mas caia muito bem nele.

Passos apressados foram ouvidos na entrada da igreja, o padre despertou de seu sono e olhou por trás da cortina de veludo vermelha quem era que estava com tanta pressa para entrar na casa de Deus. Pode ver uma jovem humana, com uma mala pendurada num dos ombros, ela olhava para os lados desesperada, seus olhos continham lagrimas, mas a cor desses ele não conseguiu distinguir. Ela estava com uma saia branca rodada até os joelhos, blusa preta com mangas longas e gola alta, um casaco da mesma cor que iam até os joelhos e uma bota preta de couro, seus cabelos atingiam a metade das costas, eram negros como a noite e brilhavam mais do que os outros que ele costumava ver.

Pode a ver correndo para sua cabine, e logo tratou de se ajeitar na cadeira. Ouviu ela se sentando e começando a chorar, como ele era um hanyou cachorro, pode sentir o cheiro salgados de lagrimas, pelo que ele entendeu. Ela não sabia que não estava sozinha no local, o jovem padre puxou a pequena porta que dava acesso a ver a pessoa que se confessava. A garota tomou um susto e olhou o perfil do padre.

- Diga minha filha... Tem algo a dizer?- Ele falou olhando para frente e não a ela.

Ela manteu-se em silencio, foi então que se ajoelhou sobre a almofada roxa e cruzando os dedos.

- Me perdoai padre, por que eu pequei...- Ela fala com uma voz melosa recomeçando a chorar. Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Conte-me, estou aqui para escuta-la...

Ela respirou fundo e olhou o padre, que se mantinha com o olhar a parede a sua frente.

- Eu morava com meu pai, isso faz... 1 hora. Minha mãe faleceu quando eu era nova e daquele momento em diante, eu fiquei com meu único ente, meu pai. Percebi que de uns meses a adiante, ele estava estranho, sempre me dizia da semelhança entre eu e minha falecida mãe... Estava achando aquilo muito estranho.

- Continue...- O jovem falou, pelo que ele percebeu, aquela não era mais uma confissão igual aquelas que ele ou ia todos os dias.

-... Hoje a tarde, ele saiu com um amigo, como toda Sexta-feira, mas estava demorando para chegar... Quando eram lá pelas nove e meia, ele chegou, pude sentir o cheiro de bebida alcóolica de longe, senti repulsa, nojo, raiva, tristeza... tudo ao mesmo tempo padre...- Ela engoliu um soluço e recomeçou.- Ele viu que eu estava na cozinha e foi até mim, ele se aproximou e passou a mão nos meus cabelos, senti um medo enorme, então ele me disse que queria minha mãe novamente, mas que era impossível, por que ela já jazia morta... Ele me disse que se não podia te-la novamente, ficaria com sua lembrança.- Ela recomeçou a chorar.

- Calma filha... se acalme e recomece a me contar, não tenhamos pressa...

- E-ele.. ele me puxou para si, estava passando aquelas mãos por todo o meu corpo com desejo padre... não o desejo de um pai para uma filha, mas de um homem para uma mulher! Eu fiquei com muito medo, medo por mim... Entrei em pânico, então comecei a me debater, até que peguei uma garrafa de cerveja que ele havia trazido junto de si e acertei na cabeça dele, ele caiu desacordado e eu corri para meu quarto, coloquei algumas roupas e coisas minhas na mala e sai por ai, passei na delegacia e o denunciei. Agora estava mais ou menos calmo... só precisava eu achar um lugar para ficar, quando estava passando perto de minha casa, vi ele saindo da mesma, quando ele me viu, correu até mim, segurou meu braço com força, já me arrastando para casa, eu gritei e gritei, mas ninguém fez questão de me ouvir... Então só vi uma luz muito forte, deu tempo de eu me soltar e me jogar, para depois ver meu pai morto, atropelado na minha frente, não tive reações, somente corri e corri, foi então que algo me chamou para essa igreja padre...

O padre estava perplexo, aquela menina quase for despurificada pelo próprio pai, ele deve estar queimando no inferno naquele mesmo instante.

- E qual seu pecado...?- Ele finalmente perguntou.

- Foi por minha culpa, não foi?- Ela perguntou soluçando.

- Voce não cometeu pecado algum... Se defendeu, quem era a coisa ruim naquele momento era seu pai, que esteja com Deus...

- Huh...Depois de tudo que ele fez, voce ainda diz que ele esta com DEUS???- ela grita.

- Deus nos perdoa...- ele começa.

- Deus não perdoa estupradores de suas próprias filhas senhor padre!- Ela fala colocando as mãos nas grades de madeira que a separavam do jovem.- Me responda... ele os perdoa, ou os joga para Lúcifer brincar?

- Não pronuncie esse nome na casa de Deus menina.- Ele fala olhando para ela, para então conferir que seus orbes eram azuis e grandes, aparentava Ter lá pelos 15 anos.

- Huh... " E Jesus disse: Corte um pedaço de madeira e lá estarei, levante uma pedra e me encontraras..." Que eu saiba essa frase quer dizer que a casa de Deus está ao nosso redor, não em prédios como esses, que só servem para ocupar espaço na vizinhança.

- 15 Aves Maria e 20 Pai nossos para sua alma se libertar desse ódio.- Ele fala fazendo o sinal da cruz para ela.

- É mesmo...?- Ela ri.- Agora me responda caro padre, como alguém que não sabe rezar pode purificar sua alma?

Ele olha incrédulo para ela.

E lá estava ele, ajoelhado num dos bancos da igreja e com um terço negros nas mãos, ao seu lado estava a jovem, que imitava todos os gestos do padre.

- Tudo bem minha filha...- Ele respira fundo e olha para ela.- Já lhe ensinei as orações, voce decorou?

- Sim... e agora?

- Bom... está vendo as contas pequenas desse rosário?- Ele aponta para o terço em suas mãos.- Esses são Ave Maria e as grandes são Pai Nosso... Voce vai rezar todo o terço e quando terminar faça o sinal da cruz para ser perdoada.

- Agora eu me pergunto, o que eu fiz para receber punição?- Ela olha para ele.

- Pronunciou o nome do demônio na casa de Deus e falou mal da Igreja.- Ele voltou a fechar os olhos e olhou para frente.

- Huh! Está bem... rezarei, mas não vai adiantar nada eu fazer isso...

- Por quê?- Ele abre um olho e olha para ela de esquerda.

- Não é nada...- Ela se aproxima das orelhas dele.- Senhor Padre...- Depois ri e volta a fechar os olhos, rezando.

- Qual o seu nome filha?- ele pergunta tentando não parecer afetado pelos gestos da garota.

- Kagome Higurashi e o seu?

- InuYasha Taisho.- Os dois se encararam por alguns estantes, até InuYasha sentir algo estranho em si mesmo e se levantou.- Bom, quando terminar de rezar pode ir, que Deus te abençoe.- ele fala novamente fazendo o sinal da cruz para a menina.- Quando sair, feche as portas.- Seguiu por entre as cadeiras e desapareceu por uma porta.

Kagome o viu desaparecer e se levantou também, olhou o terço nas mãos e o largou no chão, deu um leve sorriso e pegou sua mala, andou até as portas da igreja assobiando uma canção, num movimento rápido ela as fechou e olhou para os lados, viu uma bacia de pedra muito bem enfeitada, a famosa Água Benta, andou até esta e viu seu próprio reflexo, mais um risinho infantil e então partiu para o salão da igreja.

Inuyasha andou por um corredor estreito, subiu uma escada e virou a direita, onde havia uma porta fechada, abriu esta, que era uma biblioteca, com pergaminhos antigos e variedades de livros, não somente evangélicos, mas entre outros da idade média entre outros, havia uma mesa grande, suficiente para umas 15 pessoas, ele andou até uma das prateleiras e pegou um livro de capa verde, foi até a mesa e lá sentou, começando a ler. Depois de uns 10 minutos, sua atenção estava somente para aquele livro, nenhum barulho o fazia olhar para os lados, nem mesmo para uma garota que entrava na biblioteca e estava a suas costas. Inuyasha sentiu um arrepio na nunca e se virou com violência, para encontrar a face palida de Kagome, que mantinha um sorriso sarcástico na face e rodava o rosário em um dedo.

- Terminei padre...

- Pois... então, já pode ir minha filha...- ele fala tentando recuperar o fôlego, viu a menina parar de rodar o objeto em suas mãos e abaixar a cabeça.- O que foi?

- Bem... é que eu não tenho para onde ir, não tenho amigos, minha única família era meu pai e casa era de aluguel, com certeza não vai dar para viver lá, eu não trabalho...- ela fala ainda de cabeça baixa.

Inuyasha analisou a situação, aquelas palavras só queriam dizer algo, e ele sabia o que era.

- Voce quer moradia aqui na igreja, não é mesmo?- ele fala sem rodeios.

- Bem.- ela levanta a cabeça e olha para o lado.- Eu posso fazer algumas coisas, sei cozinhar, passar... entre outras coisas... por favor...- Insiste ela.

- Olha Kagome, não sou eu que decido esses tipos de coisas, é o bispo, e no momento ele não esta presente, só voltará daqui duas semanas.- Percebe que a menina estava com lagrimas prontas para caírem, coisa que simplesmente não gostou de ver.- Olha...- Ele pegou nos ombros dela e a sentou na cadeira.- pode ficar aqui essa noite, amanhã ligarei para o bispo e perguntarei se pode ficar aqui, está bem?

A face da jovem se encheu de felicidade e ela o abraçou sorrindo. Inuyasha ficou petrificado, pois, tinha que honrar seus votos, e manter o contato físico com uma garota era estar quebrando-os. Ele gentilmente a afastou e viu seus olhos azuis com felicidade a primeira vez naquela noite.

- Ah! Seu terço.- Ela esticou o objeto para ele.- Pegue, vamos!

O jovem padre o pegou assustando-se ao senti-lo quente. Olhou mais uma vez para kagome, logo se levantando.

- Bem, venha, vou lhe mostrar um quarto.

- Não seria melhor me mostrar a igreja primeiro, posso acordar a noite e não saber onde é o banheiro...- Ela fala seguindo ele, com a mala no ombro.

- Não se preocupe, no seu quarto há um banheiro, e a igreja fica mais bela de manhã, vale mais a pena vê-la nesse período, mas antes, me ajude a conferir se esta tudo em ordem.

- Não há só voce aqui, não é mesmo?- ela fala descendo as escadas.

- Não, há mais 3 padres como eu, o bispo, que está viajando, e mais 3 freiras, que dão aula de musica e ensinos religiosos.

- E eles moram aqui?

- Não, o único padre que mora aqui sou eu, uma freira, que está dormindo, o bispo também mora aqui.

- Sei... E ninguém tenta arrombar essa igreja? Tem pouca pessoas...- Inuyasha vai até a porta da igreja e confere a tranca, depois apaga as luzes e pega duas velas.

- Não... além da policia que fica aqui fora, temos Deus para nos proteger...- ele estica a vela para ela, que a pega.- me siga.

Kagome o seguiu em silencio, suspirando ao ver como ele falava em Deus. Parecia tão crente a ao mesmo tempo tão descrente que a confundia. Eles andaram até o altar, viraram a esquerda, onde havia mais uma porta, por essa eles entraram e se depararam com um corredor com algumas portas.

- Essas portas são as salas de aula, como musica e ensinos religiosos.- Disse ele não a encarando.

Os dois agora viraram a direita e mais um corredor apareceu.

- No final daquele corredor é a sala de jantar e a cozinha onde duas freiras cozinham para nós, mas não moram aqui.- InuYasha saiu do corredor e entrou em um mais pequeno.- Aqui são os quartos, o meu fica no final do corredor.- Ele apontou para a ultima porta.- O do bispo não é aqui, é no outro lado da igreja e o seu.- Ele abriu uma porta.- É esse aqui.

O quarto era muito simples, tinha uma cama de solteiro com lençóis brancos, um guarda roupa preto de madeira, uma porta que dava acesso ao banheiro, um criado mudo com um abajur e na parede em frente da cama jazia um crucifixo marrom de tamanho mediano.

Inuyasha apagou as velas e acendeu as luzes do quarto e olhou para Kagome, que mantinha o olhar desconfiado para o local, mais era para a parede que ficava em frente da cama.

- Bom, amanhã eu terei uma resposta do bispo Kagome, trarei o seu café da manhã, por precaução, para não Ter o risco que voce se perca quando tentar achar a cozinha...

- Está achando que não tenho senso de direção padre?- Ela falou sorrindo.- Está bem, se insiste... O local é aconchegante, melhor do que eu esperava...

- Pois muito bem, agora irei me retirar, durma com Deus filha...- Ele fala antes de sair do quarto e fechar a porta sem mesmo deixar com que ela se despedisse.

Ela já marcava presença por ali.

Kagome andou até a cama depositando sua mala por lá. Espreguiçou-se e retirou o casaco. Ficou um tempo parada apenas olhando para o chão, mas então se levantou, parecendo que se esquecera de algo importante. Com passos tranqüilos ela andou até a parede que estava com o crucifixo e ficou observando o objeto por mais de 2 minutos, até que abaixou a cabeça e sorriu.

- Me perdoe padre...- Ela falou para si mesma, parando um pouco de rir- Eu pequei...- Seu olhar se fixou na cruz.- Eu menti...- Disse se ajoelhando. A cruz estava intacta, logo, ela suspirou. Encarou o chão. – Menti novamente...- O olhar arrependido não estava presente. Ela ouviu um pequeno barulho, que logo pareceu aumentar e parar. Deu um pulo a encarando.

A cruz havia caído em sua frente.

- Oh..- Murmurou balançando a cabeça levemente.

Kagome olhou novamente para o objeto no chão, levantou-se e entrou no banheiro. Quem sabe ela não daria um volta pela igreja? Talvez... Se os planos dela fossem aqueles, ela faria, mas como não eram... ela iria dormir.

**OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO**

**Loren: Well, esse foi o primeiro capitulo, espero que voces tenham gostado meninas!!! Se a Tmizinha estiver sóbria na próxima vez que eu falar com ela, nós aceleramos o processo da fic e voces não vão esperar muito ( não garanto nada ¬¬) O que voce diz Tmizinha?**

**Tmizinha:  Não se preocupe Loren, eu não vou conectar de novo no MSN bêbada...e não precisa comentar sobre isso ¬¬''''! AHahuahuAa, sim, esse foi nosso primeiro capitulo! Espero que tenham gostado, apesar de nada estar resolvido... ainda, vocês sabem, mistérios a parte :D! Beijos a todas... até mais 8)!**

**Loren Lilith e Tmizinha**


	2. Chapter 2

**Olá caros leitores! (Tmizinha com um sorrisão nada convincente no rosto).**

**Bem, já que ninguém respondeu meu sorrisão lindo eu venho aqui apenas dar o recado mesmo xD!**

**Eu e a Loren estamos trabalhando na fic com um processo de fato lento, mas pedimos compreensão, afinal, temos que ficar nos encontrando via MSN, falar coisas inúteis e depois reprocessar o que será escrito na fic xP!**

**Ta, vou admitir que tenho sido a vagabunda da historia ho.ho. Eu ajudo com as idéias, a Loren faz o mais trabalho, que seria digitar, depois eu o corrijo, incremento palavras, ações e arrumo os erros ortográficos. Olha só que bela dupla 8PP!**

**Se tiverem alguma duvida ou opinião as digam nas reviews, okay moçada? xD!**

**Muitos andam dizendo que é difícil imaginar Inuyasha como padre. É, é realmente estranho imaginar tal criatura rude tratando pessoas com tanto amor e falando sobre Deus. Pois é, a idéia foi nova, e estranha de se fazer, mas espero que estejam gostando da fic, viu? xD**

**Beijos peoples, deixo a Loren com você agora!!! Boa leitura :D!**

**(Loren falando): Bem... ela é uma unitil sim... mas... QUEM NUM ADORA ESSA LORA HEIM **

**Olha gente, sabem que é _Mui _Dificil duas meninas que não se falam muito se comunicarem e escreverem uma fic... peço formalmente (Com uma metralhadora apontada para a cabeça de voces) que sejam meninas boas e não fiquem bravas conosco se nós demorarmos... ¬¬ ENTENDIDO???**

**Eu e a Tmizinha estamos nos comunicando por carta tbm Ou as vezes eu ligo a cobrar para a casa dela ¬¬ MAS! Vamos agilizar a fic sim!!! Valeu meninas por lerem a fic, tomara que vcs gostem do cap e mandem Reviews \o/**

E... sinceramente, se um dia um padre igual ao InuYasha entrar na igreja aki na minha City, me converto para freira O.O

**_Disclaimer: Inuyasha não nos pertence, mas ele nos quer, ele nos enlouquece, ele nos almeja, e ele nos têm. ¬¬"_**

**Alguma objeção? xD**

**oOo**

**Capitulo 2**

Coisas que Kagome realmente odiava eram sinos em plenas 7 da manhã. Ela virou-se de um lado e de outro na cama, seus olhos se abriram lentamente e agradeceu mentalmente pelas cortinas serem de uma cor azul marinha. Esfregou os olhos e se sentou, viu que estava vestindo uma camisola bem decotada e longa, estralou o pescoço e olhou para a parede em frente da cama, riu pelos acontecimentos da noite anterior. Ia se levantar, mas ouviu passos vindos do corredor. Rapidamente se deitou novamente e cobriu-se até a cintura, justamente no momento em que InuYasha entrou no quarto com seu café da manhã.

Ele colocou a bandeja na estante ao lado da cama prestes a sair, quando imediatamente reparou a falta do crucifico preso á parede. O hanyou andou até esta e pisou em algo, encarou o chão e viu o que estava faltando, mas... o que ele estava fazendo no chão? Com cuidado o pegou e recolocou-o na parede, então ouviu um gemido baixo, olhou para a cama e viu Kagome "acordando". Ela estava linda, com os olhos fechados e o cabelo meio desordenado. Suspirou.

- Bom dia Kagome...- Ele fala indo em direção á ela.

- Hmmm... bom dia padre InuYasha.- Ela se levanta e se espreguiça, estralando a coluna.

- B-bem... é melhor eu sair, vista-se e me encontre no salão da igreja.- Falou ele tentando não olhar para o decote dela, que estava bem provocativo.- Hoje nós vamos sair- Terminou ele engolindo seco. Era capaz observar relutância no olhar de Inuyasha, que mantinha fixo em outro local. Ele não era um padre tão puro,e sabia ele disso.

- Devo arrumar minhas coisas?- Kagome perguntou abaixando a cabeça.

- Não... Liguei para o bispo, ele concordou com a sua moradia, desde que colabore em conservar a igreja limpa.- Ele falou sorrindo.- Com licença agora...

Ele não esperou resposta dela, somente saiu do quarto e se dirigiu para o lugar combinado. Ao dobrar para o corredor das salas de aula, uma freira veio em sua direção sorridente. Um sorriso frio, mesmo assim, um sorriso.

- Bom dia InuYasha.- Falou ela.

- Bom dia Kikyou...- Ele falou com uma leve reverencia.

- Acordou cedo hoje, por quê?- Perguntou curiosa, ele deu uma pequena engasgada.

- Temos uma nova hospede, ela chegou ontem a noite, o bispo autorizou a moradia dela aqui na igreja.

- Aluna?- Perguntou interessada.

- Não, ela não tem mais idade para essas coisas, ela vai ficar encarregada pela limpeza da igreja, entre outros afazeres-

- Hmmm... então tudo bem, quer que eu leve o café da manhã para ela?

- Já fiquei encarregado disso, não se preocupe, agora... se me der licença...- Ele disse saindo do campo de visão da jovem freira.

- A vontade, InuYasha...- Diz com um sorriso perverso caminhando pelo lado contrario.

Kagome já se alimentara e agora estava tomando um banho, sorria consigo mesma. Saiu do banheiro e olhou para o crucifixo entediada, resolveu não fazer nada, mas a presença dele ainda a incomodava. Vestiu um vestido preto que ia até o joelho rodado e bem infantil, com mangas longas e um decote normal, não muito exagerado, começou uma meia calça de lã preta e a bota que estava na noite anterior, o tempo estava frio, por isso ela colocou o casaco e deixou os cabelos soltos. Saiu correndo do quarto e foi para o local que InuYasha indicou, e o viu lendo a bíblia no altar, algumas senhoras estavam espalhadas pela igreja, ela riu baixinho e foi andando devagar até o padre, que estava de costas para ela.

Ela esticou os braços para fechar seus olhos, mas InuYasha se virou e segurou seus pulsos, kagome ficou com um olhar abobalhado e InuYasha a olhava com reprovação.

- Se esqueceu que meu olfato é apurado?

- É... de certo modo... Sim, eu esqueci.- Ele a soltou e ela viu diferença de altura entre os dois, Kagome batia nos ombros dele, ainda com a bota de salto alto.- Onde nós vamos InuYasha?

- Vamos resolver uns problemas comigo, já parte de sua responsabilidade por morar na igreja.

- O que vamos fazer?- ela viu que ele começou a andar o seguiu.- Não vamos ter que aturar um discurso de padres a tarde inteira, vamos?

- Não- ele riu, cumprimentou algumas senhoras e moças que estavam rezando.- Nós vamos ao centro de Londres, pagar algumas coisas e depois quem sabe, podemos tomar um chá?- Perguntou sorrindo pra ela.

- Que tipos de coisas nós vamos pagar?

- Nada de importante... somente contas normais.-Sairam da igreja e Kagome olha para o ceu, estava um dia muito belo, muitas nuvens cobriam o sol, um vento gelado cortava o rosto das pessoas, assim como ela gostava.- Vamos, por aqui.- ele começa a andar de vagar e a jovem somente o segue.

Inuyasha arqueou levemente a sobrancelha, Kagome o encarou e a única reação que percebeu foi ele sorrir , mudando a expressão. Aquele padre parecia estranho, parecia tentar esconder algo que a própria personalidade insistia em mostrar.

Tomaram uma rua movimentada, Kagome olhava tudo a sua volta, enquanto InuYasha se mantinha quieto. Depois de um tempo caminhando, o hanyou para em frente á um banco. Os dois entraram e lá Kagome esperou sentada enquanto ele pagava uma de suas contas. Uma menina olhou desconfiada para Kagome, esta apenas a encarou sem emoção, depois de um tempo se encarando, Kagome inclinou a cabeça para a criança, com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

- Bu!- Gritou ela com a voz propositalmente grossa. A criança grita assustada e vai para perto de sua mãe.

- Kagome!- Inuyasha aparece com alguns envelopes nas mãos.- O que houve?

- Nada oras... vamos?- Ela fala se levantando. - Para onde vamos agora?

- Em outro banco..., a igreja me confunde agora, mais fácil seria se fossemos apenas para um e.., - Ele calou-se ao perceber que ela ao menos prestava atenção no que ele dizia. Suspirou irritado mantendo a calma, e tentando não observa-la de outra maneira. Ela era muito bela, nunca poderia negar tal fato.

Já havia se passado um bom tempo desde quando rumaram a pagar as contas. Uma mulher parou Inuyasha na rua, querendo se confessar ali mesmo, o hanyou fez de tudo para se livrar dela, misteriosamente, a moça apenas falou que tinha que ir embora e desapareceu entre as pessoas ao mesmo tempo em que Kagome sorria com a cena dela se enfiando no meio da multidão. Eles estavam numa feira perto de um parque, havia varias coisas, roupas, jóias, comida, flores, bonecas, discos entre outras coisas.

Inuyasha parou numa barraca de jóias e fitou um belo colar, era um cordão de couro preto com um crucifixo prateado e pequenas pedras vermelhas. Ele olhou para Kagome, que fitava interessada um colar de uma estrela de Davi.

- Quanto custa o crucifixo?- Pergunta Inuyasha para uma mulher sentada em uma cadeira.

- 5 dólares padre, 4 para voce, para ver se estou perdoada de metade dos meus pecados...- Ela fala se levantando.

- Vou quere-lo, alias, não precisa diminuir o preço, que a graça esteja com você.- Diz ele com um meio sorriso. Pegou o crucifixo e tirou o dinheiro necessarios da batina.

- Quer que eu o embrulhe?

- Não será preciso...- Ele sorri em retribuição. Logo apanha o colar e anda em direção de Kagome.- Ei Kagome.

- Sim padre?- Ela o fita com o colar nas mãos.- Belo... colar.

- É para você. - Ele estica a mão, Kagome recua.- O que houve?

- N-nada.- ela o pega com cuidado nas mãos.- É... muito belo.

- Deixe-me colocar em você, ficara mais bonito.- Ela se vira e ele coloca o colar, a encarando maravilhado.- Ficou muito bem em voce.-

- Obrigada.- Ela abaixa a cabeça.- Para onde vamos agora?

- Vamos lanchar alguma coisa antes de almoçar na igreja.- Ele pega em sua cintura e levanta um braço, sinalizando para ela andar para frente.- Há uma barraca que se vende lanches ótimos.

Ela se manteve calada, em uma leve concordância. Chegaram numa barraca que havia algumas mesas e cadeiras. Eles se sentaram e Inuyasha pediu algumas coisas, reparou que Kagome murmurava algo de cabeça baixa.

- O que foi Kagome? Esta se sentindo bem?- Ele pergunta preocupado.

- Ah? Não, nada mesmo, só cantarolando uma musiquinha se infância...- Ela da um sorriso forçado.- Então... me conte,a quanto tempo é padre?

- Meus pais me colocaram num mosteiro aos 15 anos, depois que eu briguei na escola, aos meus 18 anos, passei a morar aqui nessa igreja. Não sou um padre muito especial, faço as missas e escuto as confissões.

- Hmmm... qual foi sua confissão mais interessante?- Ela cruzou os braços e sorriu para ele.

- É como um crime contar a confissão de outras pessoas para alguém menina...- Ele fala com os olhos cerrados.

- Deixe-me adivinhar.- Ela respira fundo e se inclina mesa, na direção dele.- Foi de uma mulher, uma mulher bela que sempre vinha se confessar com você... Ela lhe falou que sentia desejo por um amigo de seu marido, e se rendeu para ele, de um modo satisfatório... E ela queria de novo, e mais e mais, até que sua vontade se fosse, e você a abençoou, mas ela vinha todos os dias lhe contar as coisas que fazia com esse homem, e você apenas a ouvia, a perdoava, ignorando o que poderia causa tudo isso, e ela pecava mais e mais... não é?- Terminou ela com um olhar obscuro e intenso.

-...- InuYasha estava engolindo em seco a cada frase dela, como ela sabia dessas coisas? Foram confissões mais difíceis de todos os anos que estava na igreja, de Madalene, uma mulher bela, com seus 25 anos, que contava para ele a maneira que traia seu marido.- Como toma conhecimento disso?

- oras...- Ela olhou para os lados.- Então foi essa mesmo? Nossa eu mesma me surpreendo com minhas brincadeira padre...- Ela ri.

InuYasha olhava ela sorrindo, ela era muito estranha e infantil na opinião dele, mas era com certeza uma bela garota.

Ele ia falar algo, mas justamente no momento uma mulher chegara com os pedidos. Eles comeram falando muito, com inuyasha contando de seu passado e Kagome falando muitas coisas estranhas, nada que se relacionasse ao seu passado e que não passavam despercebidas por InuYasha. Depois do lanche, eles voltaram para a igreja. Kagome entrou correndo em seu quarto e trancou a porta, se ajoelhou no chão e arrancou o colar de seu pescoço, respirando rápido, ela ve no espelho que o local estava meio avermelhado.

- Maldição...- Ela vai até sua mala e retira de lá uma Segunda pele negra de gola alta, a coloca por de baixo do vestido recolocando o crucifixo por cima da Segunda pele, fazendo a tira de couro ficar camuflada e só o crucifixo se destacar.- Ah droga...

Se lembrou que InuYasha a queria na cozinha em 10 minutos, então saiu do quarto e trombou com Kikyou, a freira que escondia um cabelo até a cintura e lisos, tinha pele branca e olhos castanhos frios.

- Ola jovem...- Ela fala analisando Kagome- InuYasha me disse que voce morará conosco a partir de hoje, não é mesmo?

- Sim.- Ela fala olhando nos olhos dela, que era de sua altura. Kikyou não gostou nada dos olhos daquela menina, eles continham algo muito estranho para ela, algo que lhe causava um arrepio na espinha.- Mas alguma coisa?

- Meu nome é Kikyou, se precisar de alguma coisa quando Inuyasha não estiver aqui, me chame, meu quarto fica ali.- Diz ela apontando para um quarto que ficava no meio do corredor.- Agora... com licença.- Pede se retirando rapidamente.

- Huh! Obstáculos para você Kagome.- Ela diz sorrindo e se retira do local também.

**oOo**

Ela entrou na cozinha, onde duas freiras cozinhavam e conversavam, InuYasha estava olhando a janela, com sua veste longa de padre, que na opinião da jovem o deixava muito atraente, os cabelos estavam soltos, e eram muito lisos e brilhantes, suas orelhas se mexeram graciosamente. No momento em que ela o fita o mesmo se vira a encarando.

- Venha até aqui Kagome.- Disse erguendo uma mão, Kagome se aproximou dele, enquanto as freiras a encaravam desconfiadas.- Essas duas são Margaret- Ele apontou para uma freira gorda com o rosto corado e olhos verdes esbugalhados.- E Sango- Kagome viu que era uma jovem, de pelo menos 20 anos, olhos castanhos e pele branca, magra e alta.- Minhas caras, esta é Kagome, ela irá morar conosco, ela irá ajudar na limpeza da igreja com voces.- Ele diz colocando as mãos nos ombros de Kagome, mas se arrependeu ao sentir que mesmo com aquela Segunda pele, a menina era muito quente a ponto de despertar nele uma sensação estranha e seu coração acelerar, ele só retirou a mão de seus ombros ao perceber que as freiras o fitavam- Bem, ela não irá ajuda-las agora, irei mostrar o resto da igreja e ela.

As duas apenas concordaram em silencio e permitiram que os dois saíssem da cozinha sem agüentar perguntas. InuYasha se encontrava agitado e Kagome não demonstrava absolutamente nenhum tipo de emoção.

- Onde vamos agora InuYasha?- Kagome pergunta.

- Irei lhe mostrar o que fazer enquanto o bispo não chega.- Ele fala nervoso e sem olhar para ela.- Primeiro o altar.

E assim foi, ele mostrou o que ela teria que fazer, na verdade não era muita coisa, somente de cada 2 vezes por mês ela ajudaria a limpar o altar, limpar a cozinha 3 vezes por semana, arrumar 1 sala de aula e ajudar a trocar as velas do grande salão, Inuyasha mostrava tudo a ela, enquanto ela apenas escutava e prestava atenção nos gestos dele. Quando eram 1 hora, eles foram almoçar.

A sala de jantar era meio grande, onde tinha uma grande mesa com umas 10 cadeiras, e algumas prateleiras com pratos de porcelana. Kagome viu que a comida já estava na mesa, as três freiras estavam conversando, as duas que conhecera na cozinha eram mais alegres, em compensação Kikyou era meio fria e as vezes dizia algo, olhando as duas com frieza nos olhos, InuYasha se sentou em frente das três, olhou para Kagome e apontou a cadeira ao lado dele.

Kagome se sentou em silencio, sendo observada pelas três freiras, todos se serviram de arroz, bife muito bem passado, salada, que Kagome não pegou, batata frita e molho branco.No almoço conversaram bastante, menos Kagome que apenas prestava atenção no assunto que, por incrível que pareça estavam falando de Vôlei e Futebol. InuYasha defendia o esporte favorito dos homens e as freiras estavam falando que o outro esporte era melhor e mais educativo.

- Voce sabia que os padres nos EUA tem como atividade futebol? E são um esporte educativo, faz com que as pessoas vão a igreja!- Inuyasha falou.

- Então as crianças não vão para a igreja para aprender os ensinamentos da bíblia, e sim para Jogar Futebol!- Sango rebate apontando a colher para Inuyasha.

- Bem...- Kikyou fala.- Se vão começar com essa discussão de novo, desculpem-me- Ela fala se levantando com o prato vazio nas mãos e entra na cozinha, todos olharam para ela, mas deram os ombros e recomeçaram a falar dos esportes.

E assim seguiu o almoço, eles discutindo sobre os esportes e Kagome escutando e achando graça, afinal... não é por causa da igreja que eles não tenham gosto para outras coisas. Depois do almoço Kagome ajudou a lavar a louça, foi para o altar, procurou por InuYasha em varios lugares, então viu uma pequena fila de 5 pessoas em uma cabine de confissão, riu de leve e se colocou na fila também. Demorou mais do que ela imaginou, as pessoas saiam e iam direto para os bancos da igreja com terços, provavelmente para rezar e pagar seus pecados. Quando foi sua vez, ela engoliu um riso e se pôs de joelho na almofada da cabine.

- Me perdoe padre...- Ela fala abafando um pouco a voz com a mão.- pois eu pequei.

Inuyasha já estava cansado, depois do almoço já havia pessoas para ele ouvir, isso estava começando a ser irritante para ele, mas... fazer o que? Ignorar ele não iria.

- Fale... estou aqui para isso...- Ele fala tentando esconder a voz de cansaço e desinteresse.

- Bem... eu estava procurando uma pessoa.- Kagome começou.- Não encontrei ela em nenhum local... então percebi que ela estava em um local que eu não poderia ir, mas... mesmo assim eu fui...

- Continue.

- Bem... essa pessoa ainda esta no local e... eu também estou.- Ela fala retirando a mão da boca e falando com sua voz normal.- Estava te procurando Inuyasha!

Ele tomou um susto, se levantou da cadeira rápido e bateu a cabeça no teto da cabine, depois de massagear a cabeça e resmungar alguma coisa com o olhar irritado ele olhou para os grandes olhos azuis da jovem, que tentava não rir.

- O que esta fazendo aqui?- Ele pergunta baixo.

- Já disse, estava te procurando.

- Não ve que estou ocupado garota? Tenho que ouvir as confissões agora.- Diz ele não escondendo o tom grosso.

- Mas...,não há mais ninguém mais para você ouvir, e parece que você não esta com vontade de ouvir pessoas e "perdoa-las depois".- ela fala fazendo o sinal e aspas com os dedos.- Oras Inuyasha... não dramatize ainda mais o momento.

- Ir exatamente aonde Kagome?- Ele fala respirando mais calmamente e olhando para frente, relaxando seu corpo e desabando ainda mais na cadeira.- Já saímos hoje, não posso sair da igreja.

Ela abaixou a cabeça, em sinal de desgosto ou tristeza, antes que ele falasse mais alguma coisa levantou-se saindo da cabine e andando rapidamente em direção a seu quarto. Ao chegar lá, sua ira era grande, que nem ao menos necessitou encarar o crucifixo para o mesmo cair no chão e desaparecer de vista para de baixo de sua cama.

- Vai ser mais difícil do que eu pensava então...- Ela fala andando para os lados.- Terei que ser mais inadequada... padre InuYasha.- Ela fala sorrindo, ainda andando para os lados.- Sim... esta na hora de mostrar algo para ele.

**oOo**

Inuyasha ouviu, o que parecia ser, mais 8 pessoas aquela tarde, pessoas com confissões inúteis e tediosas. Respirou fundo fingindo compreende-las. Ele estava cheio daquilo, se lembrou que foi impaciente com Kagome naquela tarde.

"Kagome..." Pensou ele e, de repente a imagem de uma mulher apareceu na sua frente, ela estava em frente do altar, de cabeça baixa, com uma camisola longa e negra decotada e sem mangas, uma mão estava para trás de seu corpo e a outra ela segurava um crucifixo negro, seu pescoço estava meio avermelhado. Ele pode ouvir uma risada infantil, mas a hora em que ela estava levantando o rosto, ele despertou de sua visão, pois uma senhora estava dentro da cabine de confissão, já dizendo que tinha pecado "Mas... o que foi isso afinal?" pensou , só agora percebendo que uma gota de suor estava descendo por sua testa. Piscou algumas vezes encarando o altar, e nada mais encontrou.

Ele deu atenção a senhora que se confessava, mas mesmo assim sua mente estava na curta visão que tinha tido, conhecia aquele crucifixo que estava nas mãos da mulher, era igual aquele que tinha em todos os quartos da igreja, quem era aquela mulher?

"Ela era tão bela, seu corpo parecia perfeito..." ele arregalou os olhos com tais pensamentos, tentando se concentrar na confissão da senhora, mas parecia que a imagem da mulher não queria sair de sua mente. Depois de 20 minutos da confissão da senhora, ele fechou as cabines de confissão, só agora pode ver que eram 6 da tarde, a essa hora ainda estava dia, mas o ceu já estava começando a dar sinais que ia escurecer, ele encostou uma das portas da igreja e começou a acender algumas velas, acendendo algumas luzes do altar e das paredes. A igreja ficou bem iluminada, então ele decidiu ir procurar Kagome.

Ele chegou perto de sua porta, pode a ouvir sussurrando algumas coisas que ele não compreendeu muito bem, apurou as orelhas.

"_... And I have inside..."_ Ele ouviu apenas e, percebendo que ela não falaria mais nada, ele abriu a porta. Ela estava sentada na escrivania, escrevendo num caderno, parou imediatamente e se levantou assustada, ainda estava com a mesma roupa, mas agora duas mechas de seus cabelos estavam presos com fivelas, estava linda, um ar infantil era visto em sua face, mas mesmo assim, um charme em seus traços.

- Você está bem?- Ele pergunta fechando a porta e se aproximando dela.

- O que quer?- Pergunta ela com a face entristecida.

-...- o que ele estava fazendo ali afinal?- Queria me desculpar por ter falado daquela maneira contigo, estava meio cansado sabe, ouvir pessoas o dia todo é cansativo de mais.

Os olhos dele percorreram o quarto, parou seu olhar para a parede vazia, onde deveria estar o crucifixo, mas antes que falasse algo, sentiu algo quente em si, olhou para frente e pode ver a jovem o abraçando pela cintura com força. Ele estava em choque, não sabia se a afastava ou a retribuía, seu lado padre dizia para ele honrar sua batina e a afasta-la pelos cabelos, seu lado homem dizia que ela estava aceitando suas desculpas, por isso devia retribui-la. O que fazer?

Ele gentilmente afastou o rosto dela de seu peitoral com suas mãos, ela estava com os olhos tristes, uma verdadeira graça. Ela ainda estava com suas mãos na cintura masculina dele.

- Desculpas... aceitas.- Ela fala com um sorriso.

Ele estava hipnotizado, o cheiro dela estava o deixando sem reação do que fazer, era um cheiro que ele nunca tinha sentido antes, era puro, ao mesmo tempo o provocava, estava dominando-o. Logo se viu aproximando-se dela, puxando seu rosto ao encontro do dela, mas o se lembrar do que ele era, desviou os lábios da direção dos de Kagome e a beijou fraternalmente na testa, depois retribuindo o abraço.

- Bem...- ele falou a afastando de si com delicadeza.- Vá para a cozinha daqui a pouco, o jantar sairá logo.- Ele fala nervoso e vai até a porta.- Ah! Mais uma coisa.- Ele se vira para ela.- Onde esta o crucifixo da parede?

Kagome encarou a parede, vendo que estava sem o objeto, depois para a cama, com um leve sorriso.

- Não sei, deve ter caído e eu o chutei sem querer para algum lugar- Diz ela sorrindo.- Se eu achar eu o coloco de volta, esta bem?

- Sim... bem, eu já vou, até mais- Despediu-se saindo do recinto.

No momento em que ele saiu do quarto, ela olhou para a cama com um certo desprezo, se abaixou em frente dessa e retirou de lá o crucifixo, com cuidado e sem desviar o olhar do mesmo. Rapidamente ela abriu a janela e o atirou com força, o fazendo cair em uma lixeira em frente da igreja.

- Eu o achei padre.- ela fala séria.- Mas ele não parava quieto no lugar.- Sussurrou fechando a janela que havia acabado de abrir.

Saiu logo em seguida em direção a sala de jantar.

Aquilo estava começando a ficar engraçado.

**oOo**

**(Tmizinha) Bem, aqui mais um novo e fresquinho capitulo pra vocês pessoaR xD! Espero não termos deixados duvidas, nem nada MUITO confuso, afinal, a fic em si é misteriosa, e assim inconscientemente se torna confusa xP. Aooo, falei bonito AHuAHAUhAUHAuA!**

**Eu serei responsável por responder as reviews nesse capitulo! Agradeço a todas que estão acompanhando e opinando viu? Beijosss! SMACK!**

**(Loren) Isso mesmo, misterio é o maximo!!! A Kagome num é nenhuma santa, e vcs sabem, coração de homem é fraco diante de uma bela mulher, não é...?**

**Tomara que a fic não esteja confusa e que vcs leiam o prox... (que eu sincerament não sei quando vai sair... espero que logo...) Beijos meninas **

**ReViEwS:**

**NEIVA- **Olá xD! Sim, sim, uma fic realmente diabólica eu diria! O bicho vai pegar? Estamos passando essa imagem? Que bom! xDDDD! Estamos tentando deixar a fic intrigante, é uma idéia difícil de se trabalhar, portanto espero que esteja gostando guria! Kissus, Já Ne.., e claro, apareça por aqui novamente xP! SMACK!

**ALINE HIGURASHI- **Olá! Opa, está adorando a fic? QUE BOOOM! xD! Sim, uma confusão feia e chata de todo começo de fic, mas é tão legal deixar tudo misterioso..ta, admito que é crueldade também, mas nós não temos culpppaaaa 8P! Estamos postando o mais rápido que podemos viu? Esperamos não decepciona-la guria! Beijos, e apareça novamente xP! Até!

**SISICAL- **Olá! Muito louca a fic? Uma situação diferente? (olhos brilhantes). Que bom que pensa assim, demoramos a achar alguma coisa que não estivesse sendo muito usado nas fics do site, e acabamos ( A loren pra ser mais direta ¬¬) encontrando esse idéia maluca xD! Beijos guria, espero que continue curtindo! SMACK!

**NANINHACHAN- **HAuhUAa OI xD! Diabinho que ela é? A Kagome é uma coisa de louco, convenhamos xP! Eu sei o que ela ta querendo, mas não posso falar senão a Loren corta minhas orelhas fora ¬¬. Estamos fazendo de um tudo para que a fic saia o mais rápido possível viu? Estamos nos esforçando e espero que continue acompanhando e gostando da fic, viu:D! AHuhAua, cabecinhas insanas? Magina, a gente na realidade somos uns anjinhos xD! Bjones guriaa! Até o próximo!

**GHEISINHA KINOMOTO- **Olá manaaa xD! Sim, sim, a Kagome pecando! Por que a coitada sempre tem que ser a pecadora da história?... erm, esqueci que eu sou uma das escritoras hauhauahuaa xD! Não somos hentaieras, que te fez pensar assim, hem? xDDD! Não sou eu que fico ouvindo funk hauhuahua :P! Beijosss queridaa! Até o próximo x!

**CAROL FREITAS- **Oláááá guria xD! Sim, sim, a Kagome malvada, e pecando pra caramba xD! Nem mesmo nós conseguimos imaginar o Inuyasha padre, mas fazer o que né, o jeito é brincar com a imaginação ahauahuahua! Não demoramos ;D! Espero que continue gostando viu? Kissus guria, Já ne :D!

**LILYMIONE-CHAN- **Hey guria xD! Idéia original? Que bom que achou, estamos trabalhando bastante nela, espero que dê certo a fic, afinal x! Nós também não imaginamos de maneira alguma o Inuyasha chamando Kagome de "filha" ( de fato, ele diz que somos irmãos, mas a primeira coisa que nos veio a mente foi a cortesia de chama-la " filha", e como não somos ligadas a essa coisa de religião nem prestamos atenção xD, obrigada pela alerta!). Mesmo assim, achamos algo muito forçado ele a chamando dessa maneira, portanto optamos mudar as falas dele, chamando-a apenas pela nome xP! Obrigada pelos elogios, viu? Ficamos de olhos brilhantes hauhauahua! Novamente agradecemos por tudo, isso aumenta nosso entusiasmo para escrever! Espero que continue acompanhando guria! Kissus, Já ne :D!

**NATSUME-AYA-CHAN- **Olá AHuuahUuhAU ! Sim, sim, o Inuyasha é PADRE! Ele tenta livrar as pessoas do pecado, mas acaba as encaminhando para a tentação, ai que padre esse Inuyasha xD! Não temos salvação mesmo, colocando o pecado dentro da própria igreja, AuahuAHAUa xD! Isso que da duas mentes mirabolicas trabalhando juntos, uma grande controvérsia dentro da própria fic xP! Eu também queria uma igreja com o Inuyasha sendo padre, acho que ia confessar todo dia xPPP! Ainda bem que fizemos sua imaginação fluir xD! A Kagome realmente não é NENHUMA santa, isso garantimos x! Que bommm que gostou dessa idéia, poxa, poxa e poxa xP! Espero que tenha se saciado, ou melhor, ficado ainda mais curiosa perante isso AHuAHa, ô maldade xD! BEIJOSS GURIAA!!! Até o proximooo xP!

**JENNY- **Olá guria! Opa, ainda bem que esta gostando da fic, a opinião valeu bastante viu 8D! É difícil mesmo imaginar o Inuyasha como padre, o pior de tudoé imaginar ele mandando a turma rezar, mexe com os neurônios isso, não é? xD! Temos criatividade? Que nada, isso só foi um surto psicótico muito mal planejado que se transformou nisso hauhauaha! Espero que continue acompanhando viu? Kissussss, já ne 8D!


	3. Capitulo 3

**Loren Lilith: Olá Minna , como vão??? Nossa, fiquei muito impressionada com as reviews de vocês e saber que realmente tem muitas pessoas lendo a fic que eu escrevo com tanta empolgação... Eu e a Tmizinha estamos nos falando mais agora, então estamos falando muita, mais muita merda, para depois agente se lembrar da fic... ¬¬ Mas garanto uma coisa: O capitulo 4 esta praticamente pronto, ok?**

**Quero que algumas de vocês leiam o aviso que a Tmizinha vai escrever antes do Desclaimer, ok? Para evitar alguma confusão por aqui...**

**Deixo vocês com a loira agora? Beijos**

**Tmizinha: Realmente, esta mais fácil nos vermos agora, espero que todos tenham gostado do capitulo, e tudo aquilo que a Loren (principalmente xD) escreveu, viu? xD.. sim, o cap 4 esta quase-pronto, então, nada de afobação okay pessoa? Beijos gurias D!**

**Aviso: Entendo que muitas sigam da religião católica, e espero que entendam que para que a fic continue, não precisaremos em certo ponto insultar a igreja, não de modo completamente exagerado, mas, com Inuyasha sendo um Padre, ele terá de desrespeitar alguma regras, e bem, espero que compreendam a visão das autoras, que esforçam-se para que cada capitulo seja o melhor para cada leitor. Qualquer reclamação ou duvida, por favor, mande ao nosso e-mail, obrigada a todas! Beijos!**

**Desclaimer: Inuyasha não nos pertence... ele pertence a... ( Dor no peito, na alma, na pente e no coração) é...ele pertence á... ÇÇ... completamentem com o que acharem necessário xD!**

**oOo**

**Capitulo 3**

Depois daquele incidente com o padre InuYasha, Kagome estava mais confiante em si mesma, aquele jogo estava ficando muito interessante. Havia se passado três dias, ela ajudava mais na cozinha, conversando com Sango, pelo que ela podia ver, a freira "Moranguinho" tinha medo dela... Umas das freiras que ela não estava gostando nem um pouco, era Kikyou que vivia conversando com InuYasha, chamando sua atenção e, pelo jeito InuYasha não se incomodava, coisa que Kagome queria que ele fizesse.

Continuava com o presente que o jovem padre havia lhe dado, aquele crucifixo estava a incomodando mais do que muita coisa, as noites ela o tirava, e parecia que a forma dele estava sendo tatuada em sua pele. Decidiu então por coloca-lo em um cordão mais longo, fazendo com que ele não relaxe em sua pele, Inuyasha apenas dissera que o crucifixo ficava mais belo no colo da menina, o que fez ela sorrir muito e o deixar corado e sair logo da presença dela.

O bispo ainda estava fora da igreja, mas Kagome sentia que quando ele chegasse, problemas iriam aparecer e ela já teria que estar preparada.

Ela estava em seu quarto, já à tarde, o Sol já estava se pondo e o movimento da igreja já era menor. A jovem estava na janela, vendo o céu que antes avermelhado, já estava meio escuro e o vento gelado lhe agradava os cabelos... Ela ouviu o barulho de sua porta sendo aberta, se virou já sabendo quem era. InuYasha estava em sua frente, com a face cansada, mas os olhos ainda brilhavam.

- Vamos Kagome, voce precisa me ajudar a acender as velas do salão.- Ele fala se aproximando dela.

- Voce sempre fez isso sozinho, mas já que aprecia minha companhia...- Ela fala se aproximando dele também.- Sim, vamos.

- Hmmm... anda muito convencida menina.- Ele fala cerrando os olhos, depois de ver o sorriso dela, desviou seu olhar para a parede, percebendo que o crucifixo ainda não estava em seu costumeiro lugar.- Mas onde se meteu aquele crucifixo?

- Bem... se pessoas roubam vasos e crucifixos de um cemitério, por que não roubar um crucifixo muito belo de uma igreja, heim?- ela pergunta calmamente.

- Mas ninguém nunca entrou nessa igreja para nos fazer algum mal.- Ele fala tocando a parede.- A parede está quente...

- InuYasha...- Diz ela pegando seu braço, o que causou um arrepio no próprio.- Vamos para o altar, logo vai escurecer...- Ela sorri.

- Kagome, quero saber, voce não sabe mesmo onde está o crucifixo, não é mesmo?- Ele pergunta desconfiado.

- InuYasha...- Solta-se do braço dela se mostrando ofendida.- Não acredita em mim? Eu te disse que não sabia onde o objeto estava, voce não...

- Ei ei...- Fala pegando nos ombros dela, mesmo sabendo que eles eram quentes, mais agora que a menina estava usando uma blusa de alças.- Não disse nada disso... trate de se acalmar.- Ele ve que ela já estava mais calma, mas mesmo assim não a soltou, pelo contrario, deu dois passos e ficou mais perto dela.

Kagome estava tomando influencia nele, ele mesmo tinha que admitir isso, não por sua beleza, mas por suas palavras, eram palavras misteriosas e sem sentido que o deixavam mais curioso e preso a ela, os olhos do jovem estavam cada vez mais enxergando ela naquele altar depois daquela visão que teve ao pensar no nome dela, e teve medidas drásticas 3 dias atrás depois de quase Ter beijando a jovem, e pelo jeito, ele teria medidas drásticas naquela noite por pegar em seus ombros e relembrar dos pensamentos dos últimos dias.

- Vamos...- Ele fala indo até a porta, Kagome o seguiu, quando saíram do corredor.

- Onde esta Kikyou?- Perguntou ela escondendo muito bem a repulsa que sentia pela jovem freira.

- Ela viajou, está passando um tempo em uma igreja de Oxford...- Ele fala abrindo a porta do final do corredor, deixando Kagome passar primeiro.

"Huh! Noites sozinhas com InuYasha... antes que aquele bispo chegue, voce terá tempo Kagome..." Pensou ela feliz, porem não demonstrando "tal" estampada em seu rosto.

- Terá que me aturar Kagome.- InuYasha diz com pouca malicia, quase inexistente, mas mesmo assim captada pela mesma.

- Como assim?

- Oras... sem a Kikyou aqui, seu trabalho será mais dobrado, terá que me ajudar mais, aturar minhas reclamações... mas ao menos você é mais legal.

- Como assim? Vejo você falando com Kikyou, e você parece gostar da companhia dela...- Disse com a intenção de fazer-lo falar sobre a freira.

- Nunca fui com a cara dela, sabe... Ela entrou aqui depois dos pais dela terem-na visto traindo o namorado...- Ele fala.- Oh Deus... não devia estar falando essas coisas...

- Hmmm... nem "esquente" InuYasha... falar isso não vai te levar para o inferno...- Diz com tranqüilidade por saber que ele não gosta de Kikyou.

Ele se acalmou ao a ouvir falando aquilo, era como se ela tivesse certeza de que sua alma não estaria perdida por aquilo, e ele sabia que estava exagerando, mas... fazer o que? Era a mania de um padre falar essas coisas. Eles chegaram ao salão, que estava vazio, era costume em Londres naquele horário todos estarem em suas devidas casas com suas devidas famílias.

- Acenda as luzes da lateral da igreja, ok?- inuyasha fala já indo para os interruptores do altar, se virou a ponto de ver Kagome indo para o lugar para acender as luzes de fora, deu um leve sorriso ao ver ela subindo num banco para alcançar os interruptores.

Ele acendeu as luzes do altar e foi até Kagome, que fechava as portas, por causa de uma forte chuva, a jovem tinha acabo de fechar as portas quando sente a mão máscula do hanyou em seu ombro direito, lentamente ela se vira, para ver o hanyou com um olhar passivo, brilhante e misterioso.

- Algum problema InuYasha?- Ela fala sorrindo de leve.

Ele não responde, só se aproxima mais e mais, a puxando levemente contra si, de um modo que seus corpos se tocavam, ele havia deixado de sentir aquilo dez de seus 15 anos, um corpo feminino perto do seu, aquele cheiro de Sakuras era contagiante demais para ele, tão contagiante que o fez colar os lábios nos dela com uma certa pressa. Ele não estava pensando em nada direito, mas pode sentir que os lábios dela eram mais quentes de que seus ombros, macios, quentes e irresistíveis, a abraçou fortemente pela cintura e se encostou na parede ao lado da porta, com Kagome o correspondendo com uma vontade imensa, gemendo por entre seus lábios, sentiu ela agarrar seu pescoço com uma mão e com a outra agarrar seu colarinho com força, com um certo movimento ela a arranca e a joga no chão, isso fez com que ele se separasse dela um pouco, olhou seu sorriso maroto e o colarinho no chão, kagome foi chegando perto de umas de suas orelhas e lhe sussurrou:

- Huh... a fraqueza de um homem me enlouquece...- Sussurra com um sorriso esquisito, indecifrável.

Foi então que a realidade lhe voltou quando um trovão foi ouvido e Inuyasha se viu no altar, olhando para Kagome, que estava fechando as portas. Ele estava respirando rápido, ainda com o gosto dos lábios dela nos seus, mas o mais incrível, o colarinho que estava em seu pescoço estava em suas mãos, rasgado, assim como Kagome fizera em sua visão. Ele se apoiou na mesa do altar, depois ficou de joelhos, ainda não acreditando que teve uma visão daquelas e ainda mais com Kagome!

Kagome terminara de trancar as portas, com um sorriso mais do que maroto nos lábios vermelhos, de relance viu InuYasha retirando o próprio colarinho, depois olhar tudo com cara de assustado e depois ficar de joelhos, como se estivesse perdido as forças de se sustentar.

"Ora de agir" Pensou ela cruelmente virando-se.

- InuYasha?- Chama assustada correndo até o padre.- InuYasha você esta bem? O que aconteceu?

Ela se agacha ao lado dele e coloca a mão em seus ombros, o hanyou recuou assustado.

- Estou bem Kagome, só uma tontura.

- por que está sem seu colarinho?

Ele fitou o colarinho nas mãos, depois para Kagome, que tinha uma face preocupada, de vagar ele levantou, com a ajuda de Kagome, mas na verdade ele não queria ficar muito perto dela, não depois de Ter visto aquelas coisas e ainda estar com aquele gosto doce na boca, que implorava mais e mais daquele gosto.

- Ele caiu, deve Ter rasgado, está muito velho.- diz ele tentando manter distancia da jovem.

- Eu posso arrumar se voce quiser Inuyasha- Kagome sussurra chegando mais perto dele, que recua.- O que foi? Algo errado? Está se sentindo bem?

- Nada mesmo Kagome, só preciso de algum descanso, o dia foi cansativo hoje, faz tempos que não vou no médico sabe...

- Voce não comeu quase se nada...- ela fala com um sorriso doce e se aproxima mais dele pegando sua mão.- Venha, vou fazer um chá antes de nós jantarmos.

Ele nada responde, queria e não queria impedir que ela soltasse sua mão, mas era tão bom, aquele toque sobre si, mesmo que ela não esteja pensando em algo malicioso, mas mesmo assim, ele ficava muito contente por sentir ela perto de si.

"Deus... o que eu estou pensando? O que esta acontecendo comigo? Vou sofrer as conseqüências esta noite..." ele pensa nervoso.

Ela o puxa até a cozinha, lá faz ele se sentar enquanto colocava uma chaleira com água para ferver água, viu de relance ele de cabeça baixa, meio que se lastimando.

" Morte Impetuosa... Como ama sua preciosa culpa..." Ela pensa com um discreto sorriso nos lábios, se aproxima dele e coloca uma cadeira em frente da que ele estava sentado.

- InuYasha, não me parece nadinha bem...- Questiona pegando na testa dele, que se assusta com o movimento dela.- Bem... voce não está com febre...

- Olha Kagome, eu ficarei bem, acho que minha pressão baixou levemente, só isso.

- Quem tem pressão baixa são mulheres padre...- Diz ela sorrindo.- Oras, tudo bem, acredito em voce, mas trate de se cuidar mais, não quero ficar te amparando desmaiado em qualquer canto da igreja.

- Isso não vai mais acontecer... Ultimamente eu ando tendo algumas coisas estranhas.

- Deve sair mais InuYasha, ficar preso nessa igreja o dia todo com seus...- Kagome para de falar com cara de duvida.- É mesmo, nem perguntei sua idade InuYasha, quantos anos voce tem?

- tenho 25 anos Kagome... E voce?- Perguntou, agora lembrando-se que nunca havia perguntado a idade dela, apostava que era lá pelos 15.

- Ihhh, sou mais jovem, tenho 19- Kagome exclama sorrindo.

Ele olha seu sorriso, era como a de uma criança, seu jeito era infantil, mas corpo de uma mulher sedutora, ele abaixa a cabeça e começa a rezar em mente para não cair em nenhuma tentação, em sua cabeça, ele a desejava, mas e ela? Ficaria muito espantada pela ação do padre, ela poderia denuncia-lo, poderia ser banido da igreja e tudo mais...

Kagome com um sorriso maroto se levanta e vai até o fogão, retirando a panela deste e colocando a água em duas xícaras e põe dois saquinhos de chá de camomila, depois se dirigindo ao atordoado padre, sabia exatamente por que ele estava assim, e bem no fundo seu coração estava vendo ele se entregando até fácil de mais. InuYasha ainda fitava o colarinho em suas mãos, era como se alguém tivesse arrancado-o, e ele podia jurar que fora ele mesmo.

- Toma InuYasha- Kagome entrega a ele uma xicara, que o mesmo pega, tomando um leve gole.

- Obrigado...

- Eu heim, se for para ficar um tempo sozinha com voce assim, sinto muito inuyasha, mas não vai dar.- Sorri.

Eles tomam o chá em silencio, kagome rindo em pensamento e InuYasha tentando afastar pensamentos impróprios de sua cabeça. Depois do chá, as freiras "Moranguinho" e Sango aparecem para terminar a janta. Todos jantam normalmente, as freiras conversando e InuYasha um pouco quieto de mais.

- Ei InuYasha, por está assim?- Sango pergunta retirando o prato quase intocado dele de cima da mesa.- Viu a imagem de satã vestido de papa?- Ela pergunta como se não quisesse nada.

"Gostei dessa freira..."Kagome pensa sorrindo.

- Será castigadas nas chamas por ter falado isso Sango- Ele fala com os olhos mais do que cerrados.Ele sabia que não acreditava completamente naquilo, mas era dever como padre, deveres, e ainda mais deveres, malditos deveres.- Não tenho nada, são assuntos meus, não se meta.

- oras InuYasha- Margaret fala fazendo o sinal da cruz.- Não fique assim e saiba, voce não pode nos julgar sobre o que falar ou não...

- Só me deixem em paz, ouviram bem?- Ele fala se levantando.- Kagome... depois ajude as duas a fecharem a igreja na hora em que elas saírem, não estou nada bem, vou me retirar...- Falando isso ele sai.

Nenhuma das mulheres fala nada, apenas começaram a lavar a louça como de costume.

OoO

InuYasha andava de cabeça baixa em direção a seu quarto, chega no próprio e o destranca, entrando neste pode ser ver uma cama de solteiro um pouco grande, uma banqueta com um abajur ao lado da cama, em frente um pequeno guarda roupa e a porta para o banheiro, sem contar um crucifixo prateado que estava na parede, intacto. Ele tranca a porta do quarto e fita a cama demoradamente, depois o crucifixo, fechando os olhos.

Anda até a cama e se abaixa, retira de baixo dela um pano de couro meio velho, com cordas amarradas em volta dele, com uma das garras ele corta a corda e desembrulha um objeto... Era um chicote de cabo de madeira maciça, tiras de couro de youkais de um metro e meio, com forte nós, o que proporcionaria muita dor a quem sofresse uma só chibatada... Ele se levanta alisando o objeto nas mãos... depois fica em frente da parede com o crucifixo, se ajoelha no chão frio, coloca o chicote no chão e começa atirar a parte de cima da batina, revelando um peitoral perfeito, másculo e bem definido, com certas marcas nas costas. Ele faz o sinal da cruz e pega os cabelos, os colocando para um lado, deixando suas costas reveladas.

- Perdoe-me Deus...- Ele fala com a voz tremida e pegando o chicote, o segurando com força e olhando o crucifixo.-... Eu pequei.- E dizendo isso ele faz impulso com sua mão, dando uma chicoteada forte das costas, fazendo um machucado com um pouco de sangue, ao mesmo tempo que ele engole um grito.- Perdoe seu servo senhor...- Ele da uma chicotada mais forte, aumentando seu sofrimento.- Perdoai...- Mais uma chicotada, ao mesmo tempo que ele solta um grito...

OoO

No meio da noite, no quarto de InuYasha pode se ouvir alguém batendo na porta, e como InuYasha estava desmaiado em cima de seu próprio sangue e feridas fundas em suas costas, lógico que ele não escutou... As batidas se seção e o barulho de algo tentando abrir a porta foi ouvido, depois de alguns movimentos, um senhor abre a porta com um gancho nas mãos, com vestes de monge marrom e uma grossa corda na cintura, sua aparência aparentava ser de um senhor de 60 anos, estava com alguns panos nas mãos e ervas, ele olha com reprovação e descrença para o hanyou desmaiado no chão e balança a cabeça negativamente, fecha a porta e a tranca de novo.

O monge se aproxima de inuyasha tomando cuidado para não pisar no liquido vermelho em volta do próprio, sem nenhuma delicadeza ele retira o chicote de sua mão, fazendo com que o hanyou acordasse.

- Meu Deus...- o velho fala.- Deixe me adivinhar...- Inuyasha olha para ele com um olhar vazio.-... Sua mente pecou de novo, estou certo?

- Velho Toutosai... o que está fazendo aqui?- ele pergunta meio sonolento e depois fazendo uma exclamação de dor.

- Huh... sinto quando voce esta com dores...- Toutosai fala se agachando em frente de InuYasha, olhando o chão, que parecia não estar muito sujo.- Agradeço voce ser um hanyou e se recuperar rápido desses seus castigos, o que falarei para seu pai sobre isso heim?

- Ele não precisa saber disso velho... e voce não precisa vir aqui no meio da noite, precisa?

- Olha InuYasha, pensa que com seu sofrimento estará perdoado de pensar? De respirar? Santo Deus... Nosso Deus não quer ver pessoas sofrendo... Ele nos criou para vivermos e aprendermos com nossos erros...- Toutosai fala pegando um pano que estava em suas mãos e começa a limpando o chão ensangüentado.

- Me sinto perdoado... isso já me realiza.- InuYasha fala passando a mão nas costas ardidas.

- Vá tomar um banho, voce fede, depois faço seus curativos, e te recomendo se livrar dessa batina, o cheiro de sangue não sairá facilmente.- O velho fala ainda limpando o chão.

Inuyasha se levanta ainda meio tonto, ele sempre fazia essas coisas dependendo de seu pecado, ele costumava fazer isso depois das confissões de Madalene, e o monge sempre vinhas nas noites para fazer suas feridas, que sempre cicatrizavam rápido. Toutosai foi o velho amigo da família dele, ele que sugeriu para que seu pai o colocasse num mosteiro depois dele quase Ter deixado seu colega de classe morto, ele era medico da igreja, sempre os visitava em cada semana, mas ele sempre vinha quantos sentia que inuyasha estava se castigando por motivos idiotas.

"Mas desta vez a coisa foi feia..." Ele pensou depois de ver que o chão estava limpo como antes, ele suspirou e colocou o pano avermelhado dentro de uma sacola plástica.

InuYasha ligou o chuveiro quente, mordeu o braço para não gritar auto, suas feridas ardiam como nunca haviam ardido, mas mesmo assim ele pensava que merecia aquilo por Ter pecado em sigilo. Olhou para baixo e viu os azulejos com a água vermelha, indo direto para o ralo, 15 minutos depois ele sentir que suas feridas já estavam limpas e prontas para receber cuidado do velho médico e monge. Ele se enxugou, manchando um pouco a toalha branca com seu sangue, depois colocou uma calça larga de moletom saiu do banheiro, Toutosai estava colocando os gases e ervas em cima da cama, esperando seu "Filho de coração" chegar.

- Vamos InuYasha, não tenho a noite toda...- ele fala impaciente, o hanyou obedece e se senta na cama.- Meu Deus InuYasha... o que pensou desta vez...?

- Não vou falar Toutosai, se eu falar terei que me lembrar e mais sangue será derramado de minhas costas... quem sabe com pontas de ferro dessa vez?- Ele fala sarcástico.

- Voce é louco Hanyou Imprestável.- Diz com seriedade, sabendo que InuYasha não se importava com o que ele o chamava.- Por uma mulher... certo?

- Sim.- Comenta normalmente.

- Só mentalmente?

- Sim, mas não é a primeira vez que eu penso essas coisas...

- Se sente estranho na presença dela?- Ousa perguntar começando a se interessar pelo assunto.

- Mias do que estranho, ela é estranha, suas palavras são estranhas, seus movimentos são estranhos e misteriosos.

- Feh! Meu conselho é: A tire daqui pelos cabelos ao mesmo tempo que ela grita por piedade e misericórdia.- Inuyasha diz com naturalidade, terminado de passar as ervas em InuYasha e começando a enfaixa-lo.

- Huh! E ainda diz que eu que sou o maluco...- InuYasha fala com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Mulheres são mais conhecidas como as "Tentações" Para a Igreja, elas deveriam andar todas cobertas e sem línguas... deveriam Ter a Aparencia de uma serpente...

- Voce é doente velho...

- pelo menos não em mutilo por pensar besteiras...

- Mas fazia isso quando era jovem, não é?- InuYasha se defende tentando tirar as armas que ele tinha nas mão e que estavam fazendo ele se sentir baixo.

- Sim, fazia, mas por motivos mais sérios, se é que me entende...

- Tipo...?

- Hmmm... tipo...- Ele começa a enfaixara cintura máscula do hanyou por completo.- Roubar dinheiro das caixinhas do altar para comprar chocolate...

- Voce vai para o inferno...- InuYasha fala reprovador.

- te encontro lá um dia...- Toutosai defende.- Pronto, novinho em folha.- Ele fala depois de Ter terminado os curativos.

- Obrigado.

- terá que troca-las amanhã, mas aposto que em dois dias voce já estará com as costas lisas de novo, voce é um monstro, certo?- Ele pega as sacolas com panos sujos.- me de sua batina, vou joga-la fora também.- InuYasha se levanta e vai até o banheiro, volta de lá com sua batina e entrega para o velho, que coloca dentro do saco.- Até a próxima mutilação.- Ele destranca a porta e sai do quarto.

O hanyou suspira auto e fica o crucifixo, depois o chicote na cama, vai até ele e o embrulha no bano e couro e o coloca em baixo da cama, esperava que nunca mais ele usasse aquilo... Quem sabe, no momento, ele só queria dormir... Foi o que fez, tomando cuidado para que não abrisse os ferimentos, ele se deitou e caiu em sono profundo.

oOo

**Loren Lilith: Oho \o/, espero meninas, que vocês tenham curtido o capitulo, ficaram intrigadas? oO, que pena... ú.u**

**Bem, já vou falando que li todas as enormes revis que recebemos, mas... cara, estamos fazendo tudo muito corrido, então vou agradever as meninas que mandaram, mas não vou responde-las, ok? Mas eu realmente fiquei muito feliz com elas, ok?**

**Agradecimentos meus e a Tmizinha para:**

**Carol Freitas**

**Neiva**

**Maiana**

**Kagome universe **

**Telly Black**

**LilyMione-Chan**

**Senhora Black**

**Polly**

**Agatha-Chan**

**Aninha**

**Naninhachan**

**Souma yue**

**Lud**

**Algum ser ( ¬¬)**

**Ludy-Chan**

**Clara-Chann**

**Mina-Sama**

**Senhorita Yuy**

**Aline Higurashi**

**Ta ai meninas, valeu, não prox cap, eu respondo as revis, deixo-as com a Tmizinha… Loren lilith**

**Tmizinha: ... Loren Lilith: errr, bem... como são 4 e 50 da manhã, a Tmizinha não agüentou o tranco... e está dormindo, ok? Mas ela agradece as leitoras também e tudo mais, ok??? Beijos meninas**


	4. O Crucifixo Encontrado

**(Tmizinha) – ( Super atrasada, correndo de um lado pro outro e pensando que são 1:30 da manha sendo que tem aula no dia seguinte) Pessoas! O capitulo esta PERFEITO XD! Não, não é egocentrismo, pois foi a Loren que trabalhou completamente com ele o trazendo dessa forma magnífica para nós 8D! Espero que gostem, assim como eu gostei, e claro, perdoem-me por minhas fics atrasadas ¬¬..., estou muito ocupada ultimamente, não tenho dado as caras com o FF tampouco com o word, mas logo minhas fics estarão postadas ok? A Loren será (alem de tudo xD) responsável pelas respostas das reviews xD! Não nos matem pela demora.. é o tempo (Sim, em alguma parte da galaxia essa explicação FEZ sentido) ¬¬" beijos meninas! BOA LEITURA a todas :D!**

**(Loren) – É mesmo meninas, eu no caso posso escrever e dormir tarde quando eu quiser, pois estudo de noite, mas a Tmizinha estuda de manhã e é muito ocupada, por isso peço a compreensão de vocês quanto a demora dos capítulos, ok? Bem, muitas meninas queria que eu contasse o significado do titulo da Fic : O colarinho Profanado... Pois bem... (respirando fundo e estralando o pescoço)... Todas as fics que eu invento são sonhos que eu tive... sim, eu sonhei com essa que vocês estão lendo ú.u. Para quem não sabe "Colarinho" é aquele tecido branco que os padre usam no pescoço, no meu sonho... era eu e... alguém que não preciso mencionar ¬¬, eu rasgava o colarinho desse padre... Eu o profanava... então eu acordei e comecei a escrever, tive duvidas no titulo, a Kagome iria corromper um padre... pensei em vários nomes, foi então que eu lembrei da palavra "Profanar..." Então coloquei " O Colarinho Profanado"... "Um padre que teve sua santidade profanada..."**

**Se vocês não entenderam em perguntem que eu explico novamente ok???**

**AVISO: Eu estarei em todos os capítulos com esse aviso ok? Por favor leiam antes de lerem a fic e tomarem decisões e atitudes precipitadas... **

**Eu e a Tmizinha não somos nem um pouco religiosas, mas respeitamos quem tem a sua própria religião... Essa fic não insulta a igreja católica, mas faz certas brincadeiras com a mesma, nada que façam vocês pararem de ler, mas acho que nenhuma pessoa religiosa gosta de ver padres cometendo pecados que não contradizem a sua batina e sua fé a Deus... Por isso, peço a compreensão para que todas aqui se entendam e que possamos continuar o nosso trabalho de proporcionar a vocês uma ótima leitura, ok?**

**Qualquer coisa falar comigo... ok?**

**Disclaimer- Inuyasha não nos pertence, mas eu e a Loren estamos começando a colocar moedinhas no porquinho para conseguirmos pagar uma boa quantia por ele. Tenho dito, e não roubem nossa geniosa idéia. Obrigada òÓ!**

**oOo**

InuYasha, já acostumado, ouviu os sons de seu despertador, levantou a mão e o desligou, sentindo uma pontada nas costas se lembrando dos castigos da noite anterior. Ele se senta e percebe que as dores nem estavam fortes, toma coragem e se levanta, abrindo o guarda roupa ve somente vestes negras, a maioria eram batinas e casacos longos. Colocou seu traje de padre e penteou os cabelos calmamente, pois ainda eram 6 da manhã, mesmo assim, tinha muito trabalho para fazer. Hoje ele teria de ir novamente ao banco e ir fazer compras, a Hóstia estava acabando e ele era encarregado de comprar tudo que faltava a aquela igreja, já estava até ficando cheio daquilo tudo, deveria fugir dali, ignorar seu pai e tudo mais, mas alguma coisa o mantinha naquele prédio de madeira e pedra.

Ele levaria Kagome para ir junto com ele, ela sempre ajudava no que podia, mesmo querendo se afastar dela, a queria por perto, sentir seu cheiro e apreciar os raros toques que os dois trocavam. Balançou a cabeça e foi escovar os dentes para ir acordar Kagome, que dormia pesadamente. Depois de dentes escovados, se dirigiu até a porta da menina, bateu contra ela sem resultado. Como sempre ele a adentra, encontrando Kagome deitada, mas o mais impressionante, com os pés no travesseiro e a cabeça no lado da cama que tinham que estar os pés. Ele se aproximou dela e viu que a garota falava enquanto dormia.

- Hmmm... Espere! Não...- Ela se virou e ficou de frente para inuyasha.- Padre...- Kagome abre os olhos e se depara com inuyasha a olhando mais do que curioso e indignado.- Inuyasha?

- Não, o papa.- Diz sério.- por que esta dormindo nessa posição?

- Hm? O que?- Ela olha para os lados e ve que estava com a posição trocada na cama.- Er... Sabe, é que eu estava com pesadelos na noite anterior sabe, eu acho que acabei...

- o que é isso?- Ele interrompeu, olhando para o colo da jovem, que estava vermelho.

Ela abaixou a cabeça e praguejou por estar com uma camisola decotada, ele estava se referindo a marca eu o crucifixo proporcionou a ela, ele tocou de leve a marca, mas... Será que ele havia percebido que era uma cruz...?

- Sabe, é que aquela cruz, teve vezes que eu fiquei no sol e minha pele é muito branca, por isso acabou ficando essa marca, por isso que eu coloquei ele num cordão maior, para não deixar marcado em mim sabe...- Kagome sorriu forçadamente.

- Entendo... Bem, se arrume, hoje nós vamos no banco e fazer compras.- Inuyasha se vira para sair, quando escuta a voz da jovem.

- Por que esta andando assim?- Perguntou ela curiosa, ele a encarou.

- Assim como?- Pergunta ele.

- Suas costas estão meio curvadas...- Kagome questiona se levantando e ficando atrás do padre, passando as mãos em suas costas.

- Eu bati minhas costas hoje de manhã. E também dormi com um travesseiro muito auto...- Ele fala tentando ignorar as sensações das mãos dela.

Kagome continuou a passar as mãos em suas costas, pegou seus ombros e os apertou com delicadeza, InuYasha mordeu o lábio inferior, mesmo sendo um hanyou, suas costas ainda estavam se cicatrizando e ainda doía por aperta-las, kagome massageou seus ombros, mas mantendo o olhar na nuca do padre, InuYasha estava esperando aquilo ser mais um de seus fortes devaneios ou uma visão, mas pelo visto não era.

- Esta mais do que tenso InuYasha.- Kagome bate de leve em suas costas e fica de frente para ele.- Olheiras incríveis, pele pálida, só o que te salva são seus olhos e seus cabelos que estão em bom estado.

- Oras Kagome, se arrume agora e vamos tomar café... – Diz fechando os orbes.

- Então por que não sai do meu quarto?- Pergunta com a costumeira voz divertida.

- Ahn!- Ele parece acordar, estava no quarto de uma mulher, de camisola.- Tudo bem, me encontre na cozinha e não demore.- Saiu do quarto de maneira absurdamente apressada e caminhou até a cozinha. Ao chegar na mesma, lá viu a mesa pronta e as freiras no fogão.- Bom dia!- Cumprimentou elas.

- Bom dia Inuyasha, vejo que esta melhor do que ontem...- sango diz se sentando na mesa de frente com Margaret.- Voce tem que...

- ir ao mercado e ao banco hoje, sim, eu sei, e a Kagome irá me ajudar...- Inuyasha se senta e começa seu café da manhã.

- InuYasha...- Margaret começa.- Voce não acha a Kagome meio que... estranha?

- Como assim?- perguntou fingindo desinteresse.

- Não sei, as ações dela, as palavras, gestos, os olhares dela para o altar... tudo que ela faz me da sérios calafrios na espinha...

- Ora Margaret!- Sango comenta.- Se ela fosse algum agouro do outro mundo, com toda a certeza ela não agüentaria nenhum minuto dentro da Casa de Deus, não é mesmo padre?- Pergunta escondendo um pequeno sorriso cínico em sua face, despercebido por todos no local.

- Vocês viram um crucifixo negro que ficava naquele quarto que ela esta usando?- InuYasha pergunta.

- Deveria estar lá...- Sango comenta.

- Pois não esta- InuYasha olha para a freira, que estava com um ponto de interrogação na cabeça.- Dez de que ela chegou aqui, uma vez ele estava no chão, mas depois, ele sumiu, nunca mais o vi... voces por um acaso o virão quando entraram no quarto dela?

- Nunca reparei em qualquer coisa do tipo Inuyasha.- Margaret comenta.- Mas, será que alguém não o roubou?

- Não, sentiria o cheiro de alguém estranho no quarto dela, mas nada...- Ele cerra os olhos.

Nesse momento kagome entra na cozinha, vestindo uma saia longa de bico negro, as meias de lã e as botas, uma blusa de manga comprida por baixo de uma de alças com babados, o crucifixo estava lá, o cordão passava do umbigo da jovem e ela estava com os cabelos soutos.

- Bom dia Irmãs...- A jovem sorri e se senta ao lado de seu precioso padre.- Belo dia hoje, não é mesmo?

- Mas... Kagome, hoje vai nevar...- Margaret fala indignada.

- E é por isso mesmo, amo climas frios e chuvas... Me passe o leite Sango.- A jovem freira lhe lança um sorriso doce e entrega o que a outra havia pedido.- Que horas vamos sair inuyasha?

- Quando terminarmos... isso quer dizer... daqui a 8 minutos aproximadamente.-

- Se eu tomar meu café nesse tempo posso correr o risco de botar tudo para fora no meio da rua, isso faz mal!- Ela fala indignada.

- Feh! Só tome o café rápido e vamos logo.- Resmungou virando a face.

E mais um café foi tomado, as freiras conversando com Kagome, só Inuyasha que estava mais quieto que de costume, estava com o olhar na mesa, ou mais interessado em ver aquela mosca o fitando também, sua mente estava no mais longe que ele já pensou, estava se vendo com seus 15 anos, com suas roupas relaxadas, blusas de banda, se divertindo com seus amigos, ficando com quem ele queria, não se importava com o que os outros pensavam... Resumindo: Ele era ele naquele tempo, aquele jovem que ele se lembrava agora estava gritando dentro de si, chorando para Ter sua liberdade de volta, suas próprias opiniões, seu lado jovem ainda existia, e se existia... Só precisava de uma única iniciativa e ele poderia se soltar para nunca ser trancado novamente. Inuyasha olhou para Kagome, que mexia na xicara vazia, só agora ele viu que os dois estavam sozinhos na mesa, as freiras estavam lavando as louças e ele ainda a olhava, se bania mentalmente por estar olhando para ela depois de Ter sido perdoado por seu criador na noite passada.

Kagome para ele era algo mais misteriosa do que o proprio mistério, ele precisava ouvir suas palavras mais de uma vez, para entender o real significado contido nelas, mas ela nunca repetia, e ele não queria se mostrar curioso por ela, por que no final ele apostava que se arrependeria. Ainda se lembrava da primeira noite que a vira, inofensiva, procurando por abrigo e ele a acolheu, lhe mostrou a igreja, a nesse pouco tempo ele estava mais preso a ela do que para seus deveres, até em mente ele pecou por pensar demais nela, noites ele ficava lendo e relendo a bíblia, mas as palavras não conseguiam entrar em sua mente, e sim um nome e uma face, a face dela.

O que ele estava sentindo? Uma certa atração pela moça, isso ele não podia negar nem morto, mas tinha aquele problema, a igreja, certa vez ele a amaldiçoou, mas é claro que depois ele apertou um ramo de espinhos na própria mão, para ele era assim, ele podia pecar, mas depois se mutilava para receber o perdão que tanto acreditava, isso o deixava leve e despreocupado, mas recentemente ele ainda se sentia culpado por apenas Ter pensado coisas com ela, seu coração ainda gritava que ele era pecador, que iria queimar eternamente, mas então ela vem, dizendo que ele não era o que pensava e nesses momentos, ele podia ver que ela tinha controle sobre si, sabia deixa-lo calmo até demais.

- InuYasha, vamos?- Ela perguntou sorrindo e se levantando.

- Vamos, e vocês.- InuYasha chama a tenção das freiras.- Troquem os lixos hoje, daqui a 3 dias o bispo vai chegar, ele ligou dizendo que sua viajem esta completa, teremos que deixar a igreja o mais organizado possível, entenderam?

- Sim...- As duas respondem voltando a atenção a louça.

O padre e a jovem saem da igreja já trajados com grossos casacos e Kagome com um cachecol que Inuyasha lhe emprestara, ele lhe dissera que não podia usar para não esconder o colarinho. Pelo que inuyasha constatou, lá pelas 6 da tarde iria começar a nevar, Kagome amou a noticia, pois amava a neve e o frio.

E como sempre, passaram em 3 bancos, Kagome ficava esperando o padre sentada em algum banco enquanto ele pagava as mais ridículas contas da igreja, nesse momento ele estava batendo as garras no balcão, enquanto a mulher que o atendia estava enrolando mais e mais, sabem porque? Ela estava se confessando!

- ...Então... eu bati nele com força, mas foi só um tapa padre, será que eu estou perdoada padre?- Ela termina chorando e entregando o recibo de pagamento nas mãos de padre.

- Ai ai... Que deus esteja contigo, se seu marido beber novamente, bata nele até ele desmaiara e saia de casa, é melhor do que agüentar isso.- Dizendo isso ele se desculpa com as pessoas que esperavam na fila e foi ao encontro de Kagome. Ele a viu interessada na parede, onde continha um relógio, a cada movimento do ponteiro ela fazia um movimento com a boca, o que parecia ser "Tic tac".- Kagome?

- Sim!- Ela da um pulo e fica em frente de Inuyasha.- Me diga que esse é o ultimo banco que nós teríamos que ir...

- Sim, vamos no mercado agora.- Suspirou sorrindo com a fala da moça.

Ela pareceu se alegrar, seguiu inuyasha, que entrara num taxi, os dois chegaram num mercado grande, um dos maiores das redondezas. InuYasha desceu do taxi e já foi pegando um carrinho, pediu para que Kagome pegasse um também e adentraram o mercado.

- O que compramos primeiro?- Kagome pergunta ansiosa.

- Vinho- respondeu normalmente, olhando para a cara de incrédula de Kagome.- Ou voce acha que damos suco de uva para as pessoas numa missa?

- Ok ok... vinho para o senhor padre...

E assim eles compraram as coisas, InuYasha pegara 15 garrafas de vinho, o que assustou algumas pessoas que passavam por eles, alguns murmuravam algumas coisas que não passava despercebido pelo hanyou. Kagome se irritou com as pessoas, elas bebiam o que ele estava comprando e ainda reclamavam. A compra acaba, pagaram e foram para um taxi. Chegaram na igreja as 3 da tarde, ela estava bonita e limpa, não sabia o que aquelas freiras faziam para mante-la tão limpa em pouco tempo, mas na verdade ela sempre fora assim, bela e organizada.

Ele pagou o taxista e colocou todas as coisas na dispensa da igreja com a ajuda de Kagome, que não se importava em ajudar o hanyou com esses tipos de coisas.

- São os últimos Inuyasha.- kagome se referiu aos pacotes de farinha de trigo que ela estava carregando, InuYasha pegou das mãos dela e colocou numa prateleira.

- Ok, esta tudo guardado- Trancou a dispensa e olhou para a cozinha, lá estava um saco de lixo.- mas que coisa, disse para elas recolherem o lixo e olha o que elas me fazem...

- Quer que eu leve InuYasha?

- Não não... eu levo, está começando a esfriara lá fora.- O hanyou vai até a sacola e a pega, saiu da cozinha e saiu por uma posta lateral pára não passara pelo grande salão com uma sacola de lixo, ele chega em frente da igreja, atravessa a rua, onde havia uma lata de lixo grande, ele vai até ela, fechando um pouco o nariz devido ao cheiro forte, joga ao lixo lá e ia se virar, até que alguma coisa lhe chama a atenção.

Ele se inclina para ver a lixeira por dento, onde varias sacolas de plástico preto estavam, mas havia algo no fundo e esta coisa estava com o cheiro de Kagome, muito pouco, mas ele conseguia sentir o cheiro dela, então ergueu uma sacola, somente para levar um susto enorme, ao ver o crucifixo do quarto da jovem na lixeira. Ele o pega com um certo cuidado, o cheiro de Kagome estava nele, o cheiro de suas mãos.

" Não acredito que foi ela que fez isso! Não pode ser, ela me disse que não..." Ele estava nervoso, mas uma coisa ele já tinha certeza, ela jogara o crucifixo no lixo e havia mentido para ele "Toutosai, dessa vez voce tem razão, todas elas são monstros!" Pensando nisso ele correu até a igreja, com a cruz nas mãos, entrou pelo salão da igreja correndo, sem se importar com os comprimentos das senhoras que ele tanto conhecia.

Na verdade ele não queria acreditar que ela tivesse jogado o crucifixo, mas estava na cara de que fora ela, e ele não estava pensando como ele no momento em que abriu a porta de seu quarto com violência, para ver a menina na escrivania, com o caderno aberto, ela se assustara ao vê-lo ofegante e se levantou, com o coração batendo mais do que o normal.

- InuYasha?- Perguntou assustada.

Inuyasha tranca a porta atrás de si, chegando mais e mais perto dela.

- Não sabe onde isso estava, não é mesmo?- Ele jogou o crucifixo na cama da jovem.- Pois que coincidência encontrar ele na lixeira, com seu cheiro o rodeando... não é mesmo?- Questiona com as palavras assustadoramente frias.

Kagome olhou para o crucifixo na sua cama, depois para o padre, que estava próximo a ela. Queria mandar seu coração parar de bater tão rapidamente, não gostava daquilo, estava indo tão bem, por que agora as coisas estavam indo daquele jeito?

"Droga... onde foi que eu errei?" Pensa consigo mesma frustrada.

- Vamos Kagome, me diga! Por que você o jogou fora!- ele perdera a paciência, não por causa da cruz, mas pelos mistérios que ela exaltava, era demais para ele. Inuyasha agarrou seus ombros e a prensou na parede, ficando com o rosto muito próximo ao dela.- Responda.

- Esta me machucando... InuYasha...- Kagome coloca suas mãos no peitoral dele, tentando afasta-lo, inutilmente.

- Vamos, me diga que foi voce, diga!

- Droga! Pare InuYasha! Está me machucando!- Ela se debate, tentando se livrar dele, que num gesto totalmente impensável a joga na cama e se coloca por cima dela, segurando seus pulsos.- O que quer de mim?- Pergunta com a voz calma, logo exata-se – O QUE QUER DE MIM?- Reforça a pergunta entre gritos.

- A verdade menina, desde que você chegou aqui coisas estranhas acontecem, voce não fala nada que se encaixa, e eu acho o tão procurado crucifixo no lixo, com o seu cheiro nele, isso significa...

- Que eu joguei o maldito crucifixo no lixo!- Ela fala alto, ainda tentando se livrar dele, que força seus pulsos, abrindo seus braços, ainda em cima dela, a olhando com mistura de raiva, curiosidade e duvida.

- Por que?

- por que o que?

- Por que voce o jogou fora?

- Não sei, eu não sei mesmo, foi impulso!- Ela fala se debatendo.

- Toutosai tem toda a razão, voces são serem malignos, que geram o conflito para todos ao seu redor, isso que voces são, mulheres são isso, objeto de desejo e mais nada, devem andar sem o Dom de falar, para que as outras pessoas não caiam em suas mentiras e feitiços...- Ele fala chegando mais perto dela.- Quero que vá embora daqui coisa maligna!

- Então me solte, seu padre idiota! Me julgas, mas sei que pecou muito nessa vida, não gosta do que realmente é e só sabe julgar os outros!- Kagome olha para ele, diminuindo ainda mais a distancia de suas faces.- Se quer me ver longe, nem estaria aqui, tomando seu tempo falando com alguém como eu, estaria me puxando pelos cabelos em plena praça publica e não aqui, em cima de mim, próximo a meu rosto, pensando em coisas indevidas!

- Cale-se!

E a cena que se pode ver foi a mais espantosa de todas: Kagome na cama, deitada em baixo de Inuyasha, enquanto ele estava sentando em cima dela, ainda com a mão erguida por causa do tapa que acabara de dar na face da mesma, que agora estava com as mãos no local e chorava. InuYasha percebeu o que havia feito e agora estava mais do que sem reação ao que fazer, ele havia batido numa mulher, aquela mulher que.. sim... ele a desejava, estava próximo dela, sentindo o cheiro de suas lagrimas salgadas, ele respirava rápido, suas mãos tremiam no momento, enquanto tentava falar alguma coisa. Num impulso ele a puxou para si, a abraçando com força ao mesmo tempo que juntou seus lábios, foi um beijo inesperado, sem Kagome o correspondendo como na sua visão, ele queria que ela retribuísse aquele afeto, mas a única coisa que sentiu foi algo quente na nuca, se separou dela, para ver um olhar de ódio e angustia, depois disso, as trevas tomaram conta de sua visão.

Kagome sentiu ele cair sobre si, o abraçou com força, beijando-lhe os lábios frios, com um olhar vazio, ela beijou-lhe a face e lhe deu leves mordidas em suas orelhas, alisou aqueles cabelos um pouco, então se levantou, colocou o corpo desacordado do padre em sua cama, mais do que rapidamente ela pegou uma mochila e colocou lá algumas coisas, quase nada eram roupas, mas sim o caderno que ela escrevia e mais algumas inutilidades. Voltou sua atenção para o padre desacordado, retirou o crucifixo do pescoço e colocou no pescoço do hanyou, depois se sentou lado dele, alisando seu rosto.

- Nós ainda temos uma chance Inuyasha... basta voce querer, pois...- ela se aproxima dos lábios dele.- Da sua vida... eu não saio...- Dizendo isso o beija, sem ser correspondida, mas um beijo fogoso, enquanto arranhava pescoço dele.- Até mais ver...- Ela se levanta e destranca a porta, saindo do quarto e indo em direção a porta dos fundos.

oOo

Parecia ser noite, no quarto de Inuyasha, o mesmo despertava lentamente, seus olhos estavam pesados, sua nuca doía e sua cabeça latejava, ele abriu os olhos lentamente, agradecendo por estar noite e não precisar proteger os olhos do sol. O meio youkai se levanta e olha para os lados, ve o relógio e constata que eram 11 e 40 da noite, ficou meio preocupado por achar que a igreja estava aberta, olhou para a estante ao lado da cama e achou um bilhete com a letra de Sango.

" Inuyasha, te achamos desmaiado no corredor dos quartos, Kagome sumiu e estamos preocupadas, ah! O crucifixo esta no quarto dela, já fechamos a igreja, por isso, ou voce descansa ou a procure, até amanhã. Sango."

Ele amaçou o bilhete, se lembrando das coisas que dissera e fizera com Kagome, será que havia fugido? Estava prestes a se levantar quando sentia logo estranho em si, era o cheiro de Kagome, mas ele não lembrava de Ter o cheiro dela em toda a sua face e até mesmo em suas orelhas e seu pescoço, se levantou e foi até o banheiro, lá ele viu sua face no espelho, estava mais pálido do que nunca, então abaixou o colarinho, estava com marcas de arranhões do pescoço, mas o que ela havia feito com ele afinal? Olhou para a pia, então viu que havia algo em seu pescoço, além do habitual crucifixo que ele usava, ele estava com o crucifixo que dera a Kagome, o pegou e o apertou em sua mão.

Saiu correndo do quarto, estava tudo escuro, chegou ao quarto da jovem, abriu a porta e viu que estava tudo arrumado, até mesmo o crucifixo negro estava em seu devido lugar, mas faltava a presença dela lá.

"Ela... foi embora? Mas por..." Então ele soube, ela estava mais do que brava com ele, pois ele havia batido nela, a beijando sem autorização. Agora ele estava mais bravo com sigo mesmo do que com a jovem, já ia sair para se castigar em seu quarto, quando teve uma idéia mais confortável, que geraria mais sangue derramando de suas costas, decidido ele foi até seu quarto e pegou um sobretudo longo.

oOo

E lá estava uma figura que decididamente não deveria estar ali.

No começo os homens do pequeno Morning Pub estranharam ver um padre em plena meia noite entrar deprimido e pedir uma caneca de cerveja e ali ficar ao som de um Blues mais do que deprimente, InuYasha já estava na sua Quarta caneca de cerveja, mas mesmo assim não conseguia ficar bêbado, não estava nem se quer com sono, estava muito preocupado com Kagome. A neve caia silenciosamente nas ruas da cidade, mas ele ainda mantinha seu olhar concentrado num ponto abaixo na estante de bebidas do outro lado do balcão. O Pub estava normal aquela noite, um homem tocava um Blues num velho piano afastado do local, o bar man fazia seu trabalho de vender uma quantidade absurda de bebida alcóolica para qualquer um, homens jogavam poker em algumas mesas e os mais deprimidos estavam no balcão, assim como InuYasha.

- Quer mais uma padre?- O Bar man pergunta pegando a caneca vazia das mãos de InuYasha.

- Sim, mas desta vez me traga um vinho tinto de uva.- Diz ele colocando as mãos no rosto.

- Então até os padres tem direito de serem depressivos?

- Voce não faz nenhuma idéia...

- Ahhh- Ele entrega um copo de vinho.- deve ser difícil jurar que não irá comer uma mulher para o resto de sua vida.

InuYasha não responde ao comentário cretino do homem, apenas se concentra em beber todo o conteúdo do copo que lhe foi dado. Ele pensava na jovem que batera, sua agonia ao lembrar de como ela chorou e ele a beijou, mesmo ela não o correspondendo, mas ele pode sentir aquele gosto novamente, isso o deixava mais do que feliz, mas ao se lembrar que ela não estava mais ao seu alcance, a preocupação e desespero tomava conta de seu coração. Agora ao som de Ball and Chain- Janis Joplin, ele pediu mais um copo de vinho, o lugar ainda estava cheio e todos conversavam calmamente, ele apostava que quase ninguém ali estava passando por algo parecido com ele. InuYasha levou a mão ao seu colarinho, o apertando com força.

Foi então que um cheiro lhe invadiu as narinas, ele se misturava com o orvalho da cidade fria, mas era o cheiro que deixava seu coração mais do que acelerado. O hanyou chamou a atenção do Bar Man e colocou algumas notas de dinheiro no balcão, logo saindo do Pub e seguindo o cheiro dela... de Kagome. Ele se concentrou e começou a seguir aquele cheiro, que estava se afastando com certa pressa.

Se lembrou que ela não tinha para onde ir, estava ficando preocupado com o fato de ela ser atacada por algum maluco ou ela morrer, sofrer um acidente, mesmo com a história do crucifixo e seus mistérios, ele admitia que queria vê-la segura e a seu lado. Ele começou a correr pelas ruas desertas, olhando para os lados, foi então que avistou um policial, que estava na rota em que o cheiro de Kagome havia passado.

O policial o olhou assustado, com certeza ele estava fazendo sua guarda matinal.

- Padre? O que faz andando pela rua há essa hora?- Ele pergunta depois de ver o colarinho branco no pescoço de InuYasha, que estava ofegante.

- Senhor policial... você por um acaso viu uma moça passar por aqui? Ela tem 19 anos, cabelos lisos até a cintura, pele branca, olhos azuis e é mais baixinha que nós dois, com certeza está de preto, com mochila e sobretudo.

- Pensando bem...- Ele para um pouco.- Vi uma silhueta feminina passando por aqui apressada, estava com mochila e foi por aquela direção.- O policial apontou para frente, exatamente onde o cheiro de Kagome continuava.- Quem é?

- É minha prima, meus tios estão procurando ela, obrigado por me contar, que o Senhor esteja convosco policial.- Responde em um meio sorriso. InuYasha começa a correr em direção apontada.

O meio youkai chega a um ponto em que o cheiro estava muito forte, era entre becos escuros, onde fumaça contra ratos era solta de canos, mas ele continuou seguindo a trilha que sentia. Começou escutar musica alta e conversas, se manteu muito atento, então quando foi virar para a esquerda para dar de encontro com outro beco, ele deu um passo e recuou ao vê-la.

E lá estava ela, com a mochila no chão, encostada num parede, ao lado estava duas portas fechadas, ele podia ouvir musica vindo de dentro do estabelecimento. O lugar era muito macabro, estava sendo iluminado por apenas um poste que estava falhando, havia um homem muito auto em frente da porta, ele olhava apenas para frente, depois olhou para Kagome e lhe perguntou alguma coisa em outro idioma, que ela respondeu desinteressada, a face dela era séria, uma mão estava no queixo e fitava o chão. Foi então que a porta se abre e quase derruba o homem que estava em frente dela, pelo que inuyasha pode ver, era um jovem, vestindo um terno preto com uma blusa social vermelha, as calças eram pretas e podia se ver uma corrente prateada que com certeza era um relógio de bolso, os cabelos eram escuros e presos por um rabo de cabelo fino, pele branca e olhos azuis.

O rapaz olhou para o outro que fora quase derrubado quando abriu a porta, ele disse alguma coisa num idioma desconhecido apontando para Kagome, que se manteu indiferente olhando os homens, parece que o jovem estava brigando por má coisa e o talvez segurança do local estava se defendendo, depois que o jovem deu-lhe um tapa na cabeça careca do outro, ele foi em direção de Kagome sorrindo, abriu os braços e ela foi até ele o abraçando, ele lhe deu um beijo na testa e ela fez o mesmo. Eles trocaram algumas frases e depois entraram pela porta, de onde saída uma luz vermelha, Kagome antes da porta se fechar olhou para onde InuYasha estava, com um sorriso estranho.

InuYasha pensou algumas coisas, depois se mostrou para o segurança do local, o hanyou se aproximou na figura alta e quieta do homem. Os dois ficaram apenas se olhando sem nenhuma palavra, até que InuYasha se assustou ao ouvir ele falar algo naquele idioma que ele não conhecia. InuYasha pensou em umas coisas, e decidiu em falar alguma coisa que ele tinha que saber.

- Kagome.

O segurança fez uma cara de pensativo, depois lhe sorriu mais do que malicioso, observando o colarinho branco de inuyasha.

- Pode entrar- Ele finalmente falou em um inglês com um sotaque estranho. Deu passagem para ele depois de abrir e porta. - Ei...- InuYasha o olhou.- Tire essa coisa branca de seu pescoço, vai ser melhor para você...- Riu sarcasticamente.

Ele retira o colarinho e o crucifixo que estava em seu pescoço e o guardou no bolso e depois adentrou no recinto. O cheiro era de cigarro e bebida alcóolica, uma musica com vocal feminino pode ser capitada por suas orelhas. Finalmente ele pode ver o local, era uma boate, com luzes vermelha e roxas, havia um palco onde uma mulher e sua banda tocava, bem ao fundo podia se ver um bar, muitas poltronas e mesas, mas o que mais chamava a atenção ele eram as pessoas, eram mais que estranhas, todos estavam com vestes negras e vermelhas, as mulheres eram as mais belas, exóticas e bonitas, os homens da mesma maneira. Uma mulher ruiva o encarou, depois sorrindo e cochichando algo no ouvido de uma loira, que concordou em algo.

InuYasha desviou sua atenção do local e seguiu o cheiro de Kagome, ele estava afastado e pelo que ele sentia ela estava acompanhada. Ele seguiu o cheiro, que finalmente o levou a uma escada, onde varias pessoas transitavam, ele a subiu com um pouco de dificuldade, sentindo as curvas de algumas mulheres se chocarem ao seu corpo. Ele terminou de subir as escadas e se deparou com um local aberto, muitas mesas e mais um bar a sua esquerda, então ele viu sua silhueta, estava acompanhada do mesmo homem que vira na entrada da boate, estava sem o sobretudo, com a mesma roupa que estava de tarde.

Ela mantinha uma face séria, o cheiro de raiva e preocupação estava em volta dela... Ele ficou a vendo conversar por um tempo com aquele jovem, até que ela o encarou, InuYasha levou um susto ao perceber que ela estava o encarando, lentamente ela passou os dedos na face, no local em que o hanyou havia batido. O homem que estava a seu lado também se virou para InuYasha, este estava descontraído e com uma garrafa de cerveja nas mãos, falou algumas coisas para Kagome e se afastou logo em seguida.

Eles ficaram se encarando, Kagome estava encostada no peitoril da varanda, com a mão na face, lhe lançando-lhe um olhar de indagação. Com passos hesitantes ele se aproximou, temendo a reação da garota, que nada fez. Ele já estava em frente dela, aquela vontade de toma-la nos braços e se desculpar, ouvir fize-la que o perdoa e que esta voltando com ele, mas ele não fez nada, assim como ela, que apenas sustentava o olhar sobre o dele.

- Kagome...- Ele se aproximou ainda mais, esperando uma reação negativa dela.- Eu...

- Voce...?- Ela finalmente falou, retirando a mão da face e a revelando um tanto vermelha, fazendo com que o hanyou apertasse o punho e seu coração se apertar.

- Me desculpe por hoje á tarde... Eu estava fora de si...

- Não lhe desculpo.- Ela fala com o tom normal, não dizia com ódio nem amargura, falava como sempre, até mesmo com um doce sorriso.-... quem errou fui eu, fui eu quem joguei o crucifixo no lixo, lhe devo desculpas por Ter mentido para você, sendo que voce não mente para mim... Não tenho o porquê lhe desculpar padre.- Kagome abaixa a cabeça e suspira.

O silencio pairou entre eles, InuYasha esticou um abraço e a puxou pelo ombro, a jogando gentilmente contra si, num abraço terno, ao mesmo tempo em que ela lhe enlaçava a cintura e soltava um suspiro auto. InuYasha descansou o queixo em sua cabeça e a apertou mais contra si, agradando seus cabelos com uma mão.

- Irá voltar comigo, não é?- Pergunta receoso.

- Irá me deixar voltar?

- Se vim aqui para fazer isso...- InuYasha sorri um pouco, andando para trás e se encostando numa parede, ainda com a jovem em seus braços.

Kagome podia não demostrar, mas estava gritando de felicidade por dentro, havia vencido, ele estava ali com ela, preocupado e pedindo para ela voltar para a igreja. Sentiu InuYasha passar uma mão em sua cintura, ele estava se soltando... Ela ergueu a cabeça e fitou-lhe os orbes dourados, que agora pareciam brilhar mais do que nunca.

- Bebeu padre?- Ela sorri ao ver ele corado.

- Da para perceber? Foram só algumas cervejas e um copo de vinho... Estou fedendo a bebida alcóolica?

- Um pouco, mas não se preocupe... teremos nossos segredinhos...- A jovem vai se aproximando da face dele.- Guardarei bem os seus e voce somente me retribui guardando os meus.- Ela chega a mililitros dos lábios do padre, que a essa altura estava a apertando ainda mais, levantou uma mão e a segurou pela nuca, acabando com a distancia entre a face dos dois.

Um tocar de lábios, ambos sabendo perfeitamente o que estavam fazendo, Kagome o abraçou pelo pescoço, entreabrindo os lábios e se ponto na ponta dos pés, para aprofundar aquele laço entre os dois. InuYasha a ergueu pela cintura e logo aprofundou aquele simples tocar de lábios, sua respiração logo se acelerou ao sentir a jovem retribuindo tudo com o mesmo fervor que o dele, Kagome podia sentir o gosto de vinho que ele havia degustado, mas não se importava, o gosto dele era doce ao mesmo tempo, seus caninos roçavam nos lábios dela, uma de suas mãos abandonaram sua nuca e desceram para seu pescoço, se alegrando ao não sentir o colarinho, e começou sua tara em arranhar seu pescoço. Como se lembrasse de algo, Inuyasha se separou dela, a olhando com reprovação.

- Isso faz me lembrar de uma coisa... Voce arranhou meu pescoço?

Kagome abaixou a cabeça e rindo um pouco, ele com toda certeza deve ter sentido que ela beijara sua boca e suas orelhas, e também deve ter visto a marca de suas unhas em seu pescoço branco.

- É mania, me desculpe...

- Sei..., vamos?

- Bem..., não queria ir agora, não podemos ficar aqui um pouco?

- Esse lugar não é nada adequado para mim Kagome...- Ele olhou para os lados, vendo aquelas pessoas bebendo e fumando entretidos com a musica.

- Mas entrou aqui sabendo que não devia... Oras, qual o problema?- Kagome sorriu infantilmente.- Está sem seu colarinho padre, esqueça de sua vida um pouco e viva o que voce quer... hoje voce já avançou um passo, saiu para beber, entrou num local sem sua batina e beijou uma garota...

Aquelas verdades finalmente o atingiram, ele era um padre, havia quebrado regras aquela noite, isso significava que aquela noite ele sofreria por tudo que cometer, mas então se lembrava de como não se preocupou na hora de cometer tal coisas, e o sorriso dela tomou sua mente.

- ... 40 minutos, okay mocinha?- Ela riu com a embriaguez do padre.

Concordou enfim com um sorriso e arrastou ele para o bar. Eles conversaram muito, InuYasha parecia que tinha esquecido de seu colarinho dentro de seu bolso e se transformou naquele jovem de 15 anos, sorrindo e bebendo, mas mesmo assim não passou no limite, queria estar sóbrio para se lembrar dos beijos que trocava com a jovem que lhe fazia esquecer dos problemas, ela estava feliz, cantava junto com as musicas que tocava e fazia ele sorrir. Os 40 minutos fora esquecido pelos dois, chegaram a portas dos fundos da igreja as 4 da manhã, os dois estavam sóbrios e sorriam, de mãos dadas.

InuYasha se certificou que a igreja estava em ordem e os dois caminharam para o corredor dos quartos, ele parou em frente do quarto de Kagome, que carregava a sua mochila, ela olhou o padre com intensidade. Inuyasha colocou a mão no bolso do sobretudo e de lá retirou o crucifixo.

- Bem... não sei se quer ele de volta, se não quiser eu...- Antes dele terminar Kagome já estava pegando o crucifixo dele e colocando em seu pescoço.

Depois de colocar o objeto, Kagome sorriu para ele, que respirou aliviado.

- O que será de nós, heim Kagome?- Ele fala alisando o rosto da púbere.

- Se isso ficar entre nós, nada saíra errado InuYasha... Sei que é esse tipo de vida que voce quer InuYasha, não o culpo, sinto sua ânsia de liberdade dez da primeira vez que o vi...

Ele sabia que ela estava certa, que queria ser livre, estar com ela, então um pensamento passou por ele, aquela sensação que um dia ele odiou, era quando seu coração batia mais forte, suas ações não se limitavam, e tudo por causa de uma imagem... Ele podia estar amando aquela misteriosa meninas que estava na sua frente? Isso o tempo de convivência deles diria. Agora ele sabia o que queria, e o fez, a puxou gentilmente para seu encontro, para mais um puro beijo que ele havia experimentando naquela noite, naquele momento ele não se lembrou que estava na casa de Deus, ou como Kagome dizia, "Prédio de Madeira e Pedra", no momento ele estava mais preocupado em desfrutar dos lábios de sua "amada".

- InuYasha...- Kagome sussurrou depois do beijo de tirar o fôlego... ela passou os dedos sobre os lábios vermelhos do padre, depois o abraçando com força.- Eu...

- Não fale nada agora Kagome, apenas... Boa Noite.

- Sim...- Separa-se do corpo dele e se vira.- Boa Noite.- Simplesmente diz entrando no quarto.

A face antes inocente de Kagome se transformou em maliciosa e divertida, olhou para os lados, e de novo para o crucifixo.

- Depois me vingo de você.- Diz lentamente olhando para o objeto com ódio nos olhos.

oOo

InuYasha viu ela fechar a porta e depois foi para seu quarto, não estava arrependido do que havia feito, por isso não queria se auto-flagelar pelos acontecimentos recentes, estava até feliz por saber o verdadeiro gosto dos lábios daquela jovem... Ele se despiu e retirou as ataduras das costas, já estava cicatrizados, com algumas pequenas cicatrizes. Colocou a calça de moletom e se deitou, para talvez ter um sonho com a menina que estava segurando seu coração com força.

oOo

**(Tmizinha) ... (Loren) Bem, desta vez ela não estava com sono, mas o pai dela estava mandando ela deitar por que são... 20 para as 2 da madrugada e ela precisa acordar cedo amanhã, ok????**

**(Loren) Oiiiiieee \o/... bem, mas um capitulo chegou ao fim, mas por favor meninas, continuem a leitura por que muitas coisas irão acontecer... **

Respoestas das reviews (Por Loren Lilith) 

**Angel Love Dreams: ** Nossa digo eu menina oO… Bem... que bom que voce gostou de nossa fic , eu fiquei com um pé atrás na hora de postar essa fic, por que estava com preguiça de ver se alguém já tinha inventado uma história parecida com essa, mas ainda bem que ninguém se atreveu a pensar nisso primeiro do que a Titia aqui ú.u... E já vou falando... Você terá que ler até o final para saber realmente o que a Kagome é... É bom saber que coisas estranhas são perfeitas para voce, pois eu penso assim também ' E eu fico meio envergonhada pelo tanto de elogios que voce nos deu... nem minha mãe me elogia assim o.O O Sesshy vai logo logo aparecer minha cara ú.u e ele vai ser muito diferente de um padre (não um demônio, ok?) e eu teria um treco se encontrasse um padre igual a ele e não sossegaria até ver ele sem aquela maldi batina ú.u... Que bom que vai comentar nesse cap, e pode ter certeza que eu ou a tmizinha vamos responder suas barbaridades menina Muito obrigada pelos elogios AH e voce acha que numa fic minha e da tmizinha não irá ter hentai??? Isso seria o fim do mundo uma fic nossa não ter uma hentai... como diz a tmizinha: Vai ser no altar e comendo hóstia ohohohoho Beijos menina

**Sacerdotiza: **Olá minha linda autora e linda leitora também!!! \o/ Não, não precisa dizer que voce esta amando a fic, pois se voce esta lendo o terceiro cap, não quer dizer que voce esteja odiando, certo? Bem, não é querendo descartar a tmizinha (pois amo ela), mas essas idéias são minhas... tipow, é meio estranho, mas acredite; eu sonho com metade dessas coisas e na hora que eu to escrevendo as outras idéias surgem e vira esse vucu vucu... Mas eu adoro os acertes que a Tmizinha faz e as opiniões dela sobre o contexto e o enredo da história. E não pense que eu sou uma santa, pois aqui nessa cabecinha só tem pensamentos hentais hohohoohoh... Bem, na verdade não estamos recebemos insultos pelo tema, pelo contrario, estamos recebendo muitos elogios .. Ai menina, pelo Inuyasha eu seria tudo... até no colo do tiu Lú eu sentaria por ele ú.u E como eu disse... O sesshy vai aparecer... cap que vem, ok? Voce terá que ler até o final para descobrir o que a Kagome realmente é, ok? Não adianta perguntar para mim nem para a lora, pois não iremos dizer ú.u E a Tmizinha não precisa me puxar para o caminho da perdição, pois entramos nele juntas, bêbadas e de mãos dadas ú.u xD Beijos no coração menina, ti amu

**Neiva: **Pois é né... coitado do inuyasha, mas sabe... eu e a Tmizinha somos muito satidaz e masoquistas... amamos esse tipo de coisa . , na verdade vamos pegar mais pesado com ele,... quem sabe uma coisa mais sexy? Cera quente? Chicote com ponta de ferro? Hmmm... ainda estou pensando em como será o próximo castigo de nosso amado hanyou, ok? Também estou ansiosa para continuar o cap, ok??? Beijos e obrigada por estar lendo

**Naninhachan: **ahhhh... valeu por amar o cap, tomara que vc tenha gostado desse e comente tbm, mesmo que for para nos xingar mas ficamos felizes por responder apenas elogios de vocês, ok???? Beijos

**LilyMione-Chan: **Valeu por elogiar o cão , pois é... Vamos fazer uma comunidade no orkut: "O que a Kagome é?"... vai ser de mais, mas... se voce acompanhar a fic, logo saberá o que ela é... ok? Não... o inuyasha não é da Opus Dei, na verdade eu e a Tmizinha nos baseamos no Silas para essa parte de castigos que ele mesmo se aplica em si mesmo, mas com certeza isso é pessoal para ele e ele que se entenda... ¬¬ Bem... na fic explica que o inuyasha foi forçado a entrar num mosteiro aos 15 anos depois de uma briga no colégio... mas foi aquela briga de ele quase matar o outro, por isso os pais dele mandaram ele para o mosteiro... Sim, ele era o maior galinha na escola, era bem cantado e sempre estava por cima entre as garotas 9tabém... ele é mais do que de mais)... Minha cara... a religião é uma loucura, mas se uma pessoa se sente perdoado diante de Deus a base de uma carne ficina, o problema é da pessoa, não é mesmo? Vou providenciar o passado dele, não se preocupe... beijos

**Agatha-Chan: **Olá tenebrosa!!!! (Valeu pelo cumprimento ú.u)... Tamos bem, mas cara... o.O não conseguimos ler o resto da sua revi, acho que essa merda de FF não deixou ú.u ... que raiva... beijos e vê se consegue mandar outra revi para respondermos, ok???

**Senhora Black: **Oh ho... Também amei o cap (¬¬) Sim... ele masoquista é o meu sonho de consumo ... Sobre a sugestão: Não iremos dar um silício para ele,s pois todos que viram O Código da Vinci falam isso... O Silício é um objeto muito forte para ele usar... além de que chicotadas naquelas costas maravilhosas Dele... me deixa mais exitada para trabalhar ú.u Não... a Kagome não é uma vampira, pois vampiros podem muito bem olhar para crucifixos e saírem ilesos (loucuras de um idiota ¬¬ que escreveu isso)... Que bom que voc espera a continuação dessa fic... Vamos postar mais, mas agora que as aulas começaram, vai ficar mais difícil entenda ok? O.O Que bom que voce vê todo o dia para verificar se nós postamos... mas nem adianta, pois postamos se semana em semana, ok? Valeu pelo "mente doentia" xD Beijos menina

**Natsume-Aya-Chan: **Sim... ú.u a kagome não é normal mesmo... Pois é que diabos ela é? Ú.u espere e Vera!!!!!!! Uahahauahauahuahauaha... não adianta perguntar, falo isso para todas: Voce terá que esperar para saber o que ela realmente é... enlaçamos vocês de fez com essa maluca da kagome, não é verdade? XD... Bem, não fique brava por causa do inuyasha se auto-flagelar, pois ele é um hanyou e por mais que as costas dele se cortem, sua recuperação é rapida e ele fica com as costas lizinhas num piscar de olhos xD... Juízo é o que nós menos temos, ok???? Beijos e continue suas fics T.T Beijossss

**Aninha: **Que nada menina, dez do começo eu e a Tmizinha pensamos que mais cedo ou mais tarde uma menina iria falar isso, mas nem esquente... Respeitamos todos a nossa volta, mas fique alerta de uma coisa: Mais Tarde essa fic vai começar a julgar mais a igreja católica, e se eles estão falando isso, quer dizer que é a minha opinião que eu estou transmitindo para os dois expressarem... Sou batizada também, mas agora tenho um pé atrás com a igreja... E sim, por inuyasha e kagome quebro todas as regras... xD Beijos

**Agome Chan: **Intrigante? ... Sim \o/ Pois é... ele vai ter que cair na tentação mais cedo ou mais tarde, isso sempre acontece... não adianta se castigar, mas!!!! Somos meninas malvadas e gostamos de ver ele se auto-flagelando ú.u hauhauahauahuahahahah Não... a Kagome não é um demônio da sedução... isso é muito clichê e eu não gosto disso, prefiro coisas mais reais e já estou providenciando esse tipo de coisas... AAAHHHH Voce esta lendo se Grande erro??? T.T ai menina, é tão bom saber... daqui a uns 3 dias vai vir minha nova fic... vc vi Lee, não vai????? Muito obrigada e te cuida Não demorarei para atualiza-la Até a próxima

**Kaori-San: **Sim! Ele é tudo isso!!!!! Não!!! Não vamos contar o que ela é!!! Fique curiosa e leia a fic até o final, pois se contarmos para voce o que ela é, voce não irá mais ler e contará para as outras meninas e elas não irão ler e estaremos postando que nem duas idiotas para o ar ler (respirando fundo) ok... Espere o próximo cap, ok??? xD beijos

F

U

I

oOo

Ok meninas, até o próximo capitulo e deixem suas revis e duvidas 

**Loren Lilith Tmizinha **


End file.
